Terrible accident
by fumseck18
Summary: Harry et Hermione décrochent un stage chez Darkness, l'entreprise de technologie dirigée par Tom Jedusor. Ils pensaient juste montrer de quoi ils étaient capables pour peut-être, être embauchés après leurs études. Mais ils ne pensaient pas que cela les amènerait à découvrir une vérité pourtant bien gardée. UA sans magie, HP/TEJ père/fils, dramione, TEJ/OC
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

bienvenue dans notre nouvelle fanfiction! Il s'agit d'un UA et Tom et Harry ont une relation père/fils.

on espère qu'elle vous plaira !

pour ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre de notre première fanfiction et qui sont ici, on tenait à vous remercier !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Tom Jedusor avait tout pour être un homme heureux. Il était le PDG de la plus grande entreprise High-tech que le siècle ait connu. Il avait un seul concurrent : Albus Dumbledore mais son entreprise était encore trop faible pour le considérer réellement comme un concurrent. Ce n'était pas tout, âgé de seulement 30 ans, il avait épousé une magnifique femme, Maria Jedusor, depuis 8 ans. Avant le mariage, ils bossaient dans la même entreprise et le coup de foudre s'abattit sur eux malgré leurs différences. Maria Evans était comment dire … têtue, pleine d'énergie et possédait un don pour l'informatique. Tout le contraire de Tom qui était calme la plupart du temps, manipulateur et il était un passionné de la littérature. Deux opposés qui allaient pourtant si bien ensemble. Les parents de Maria avaient été réticents à leur sujet mais ils finirent par accepter quand Tom leur affirma que la seule chose qu'il offrirait à leur fille serait le bonheur. Tom et Maria restèrent encore un an avant de quitter l'entreprise pour fonder la leur. Elle fut construite en moins d'un an et ils se marièrent directement après l'avoir stabilisée sur le marché. Huit années de pur bonheur pour eux et l'année dernière, ils reçurent le plus beau cadeau qu'un couple puisse rêver : un enfant.

* * *

Tom leva paresseusement la tête et regarda son fils ramper à côté de Maria. Ange Jedusor était un très joli garçon. Maintenant âgé de 1 an, il arrivait tout juste à se mettre à quatre pattes, Tom sourit en les voyant. Ange était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. Drôle de prénom pou un garçon n'est-ce pas ? Tom n'avait pas trouvé d'autres prénoms pour décrire cet enfant, il ressemblait à sa mère avec ses traits fins et ses cheveux ébouriffés mais il tenait de lui ses yeux rouges quand il était en colère ainsi que ses cheveux bruns foncés et il était mignon avec sa petite bouille à craquer. Il entendit son fils gargouiller à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de rejoindre sa femme.

-Alors Maria ? Que penses-tu de mon idée ?

-Tom c'est merveilleux ! On a enfin du temps rien que pour nous et pour Ange, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Mais penses-tu vraiment que l'entreprise va survivre sans notre présence ? S'écria Maria.

-Avec Lucius et Severus, elle sera très bien, la rassura Tom.

-J'espère que tu penseras la même chose quand tu la verras en miettes, plaisanta Maria.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas obtenu de vacances mais avec la naissance de leur fils, ils avaient décidé de profiter de leur temps libre avec lui.

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? Demanda Maria.

-Demain, cela fait déjà deux semaines. Il faut qu'on rentre. En plus, on a un séminaire en plus de la sélection des nouveaux employés, dit Tom.

-Quel dommage, l'île d'Oléron est vraiment magnifique. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce genre de vacances. Il faudra revenir l'année prochaine, exigea Maria.

-Promis, jura Tom qui sentait Ange en train de mordiller ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, Tom, Maria et Ange quittèrent la résidence de vacances et rejoignirent le port pour rejoindre le bateau de Londres. Après cela, il restait encore deux heures de route avant de rejoindre la capitale. Tom était au volant et conduisait de manière prudente tandis que Maria jouait avec Ange. Il rit au bruit que fit son fils quand une voiture les percuta, ce qui entraîna la voiture hors de la chaussée. Tom essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa voiture mais rien n'y fit. Dans la chute, sa tête heurta violemment le volant et il s'évanouit avec comme dernière image, sa femme qui le regardait avec un visage ensanglanté.

* * *

À la clinique Sainte Mangouste, Lucius et Severus étaient au chevet de leur patron encore dans le coma. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident et ils n'avaient pas bougé de la chambre sauf pour se changer et manger. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, l'entreprise de Dumbledore était en plein essor et sans leur patron, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils étaient en pleine conversation à ce sujet quand le médecin et trois infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lucius.

-Nos dernières analyses annoncent que Mr Jedusor ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, expliqua le médecin en prenant le pouls du blessé.

En effet, les yeux de Tom papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Il regarda autour de lui et s'arrêta sur ses amis. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler, il grogna et Severus lui tendit un verre d'eau. Les infirmières aidèrent Tom à asseoir et il put boire quelques gorgées.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste Monsieur. Désolé de vous interrompre pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? Demanda le médecin.

-Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, j'ai 30 ans. Je suis le PDG d'une entreprise High-tech avec ma femme et j'ai un fils qui s'appelle Ange, répondit Tom.

-Bien, d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, vous ne souffrez d'aucune séquelle. Une infirmière viendra dans une heure avec un repas. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée messieurs, salua le médecin.

-Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? Demanda Severus.

-Dans une semaine, le temps qu'on s'assure qu'il soit en forme, dit le médecin avant de quitter la chambre.

-Et bien mon vieux, tu nous as faits peur. On a cru que tu allais y passer, dit Lucius.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Tom.

-Qui ? Demanda Severus.

-Maria ! Hurla Tom.

Severus le regarda un moment et pour une fois, il laissa tomber son masque.

-Maria n'est plus de ce monde Tom, désolé.

Tom le fixa incrédule, sa femme, morte ? Son amour, sa beauté, ses plaisanteries, son rayon de soleil était … mort.

-Je veux voir son corps, exigea Tom en se levant de son lit.

-Il est hors de question que tu quittes ce lit et de toute façon tu ne peux pas la voir, le prévint Severus.

-Pourquoi ? S'énerva Tom.

-Ce qu'essaye de te dire Severus est que nous ne savons pas où est son corps, expliqua Lucius.

-Vous n'avez pas son corps et vous me dites qu'elle est morte ?! Dit Tom.

-Elle est morte Tom. Le rapport de la police est formel, insista Severus.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Tom.

-Black, notre informaticien a piraté leur réseau et a récupéré ton dossier. La police n'a retrouvé que ton corps mais il y avait beaucoup de sang. Après t'avoir conduit à la clinique, ils ont étudié le sang. Il appartient à Maria et vu la quantité énorme de sang présent sur les lieux, ils en ont conclu qu'elle était morte, expliqua Severus.

-C'est impossible, elle était encore en vie quand je me suis évanoui et puis Ange était … où est Ange ? S'époumona Tom.

-On ne sait pas Tom, même la police l'ignore. Il s'est volatilisé, termina Severus.

Tom commença à trembler violemment et Lucius et Severus laissèrent leur ami seul afin qu'il puisse commencer son deuil.

* * *

Dix huit ans s'étaient écoulés maintenant. Tom Jedusor, après le deuil de sa femme et de son fils avait consacré toute sa vie dans l'entreprise, conservant ainsi une avance considérable sur ses adversaires. En effet, l'entreprise Darkness était à la place n°1 du top 10 des meilleures entreprises depuis dix ans. Tom était même connu comme Lord Voldemort et ses employés étaient surnommés les Mangemorts. Tous étaient heureux, l'entreprise fonctionnait à merveille, de nouveaux emplois sont créés et ils avaient réussi à s'implanter en France. Mais Severus et Lucius n'étaient pas dupes. Tom a cessé d'exister depuis la mort de sa famille, il était devenu une machine. C'est pourquoi ils avaient organisé en cachette en stage dans leur entreprise avec la fac Poudlard. Si Tom restait aussi asocial, l'entreprise ne tiendra pas longtemps. De plus, ils avaient appris un an après l'accident que c'était Dumbledore qui avait tout manigancé. Sa vengeance allait enfin être assouvie et quelques mois plus tard, la voiture de Dumbledore explosa dans le parking. Sauf qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait Lily et James Potter. Tom avait tué accidentellement sa belle-sœur et ce fut un deuil en plus dans son cœur. Surtout quand il apprit qu'ils avaient un fils et qu'à partir de ce jour, il deviendrait orphelin, il allait faire vivre à ce gosse ce qu'il a lui-même vécu dans son enfance.

* * *

À Poudlard, tout le monde était en effervescence. L'entreprise Darkness avait accepté de prendre quelques élèves en stage et les résultats arrivaient aujourd'hui. Harry quitta la salle multimédia pour rejoindre Hermione. Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis qu'ils étaient à l'école primaire, elle était tout pour elle. Sa famille, sa sœur, sa confidente, tout sur quoi il pouvait compter. Il allait la récupérer car ils avaient tous les deux posés leurs candidatures pour le stage et ils espéraient avoir une réponse positive. Il finit par la trouver dans la bibliothèque, dans la section des plantes avec Neville.

-Hermione, mon professeur principal a dit que les résultats pour le stage sont arrivés aujourd'hui, chuchota Harry.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et fit un petit cri de joie. Elle rangea ses affaires rapidement, salua Neville et courut vers la cour avec son meilleur ami. Ils atteignirent facilement la cour mais ce fut plus difficile pour aller jusqu'au tableau, il y avait trop de monde. En serrant les coudes et les dents, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau et ils lurent le nom des candidats pris. Harry entendit Hermione crier et comprit que son amie était prise, il continua de lire la liste et laissa échapper lui aussi un cri quand il vit son nom. Ils sortirent rapidement de la foule et s'enlacèrent en criant de joie. Une porte s'ouvrait enfin devant eux et ils allaient tout faire pour la franchir.

* * *

Tom Jedusor avançait d'un pas ferme en direction du bureau de ses amis. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il avait vu des jeunes entrer dans son entreprise et il était au courant de rien. Sans frapper à la porte, il l'ouvrit et se plaça devant Severus et Lucius.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi il y a une armada de jeunes dans l'entreprise ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tom, tu t'effaces ici, on ne te voit plus et ça fait un long moment depuis qu'on a pris des stagiaires. Nous avons donc fait un accord avec la fac de Poudlard pour accueillir des stagiaires, expliqua Severus.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?!

* * *

voilà le premier chap avec un pauvre Tommy en colère xp

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

deuxième chapitre ! Merci à vous parce que franchement, on ne pensait pas avoir autant de commentaire ou de favoris et alertes pour un premier chapitre, encore merci !

 **Adenoide : très bonne question mais la réponse viendra bien plus tard ^-^**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas malheureusement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant la porte principale de l'entreprise avec ses collègues. Il s'occupait de la partie administrative mais aussi informatique dans cette entreprise et ce n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Ron Weasley s'occupait de la paperasse et de la confection des ouvrages de l'entreprise et Luna Lovegood s'occupait de la défense et de la formation des jeunes stagiaires qui comptaient devenir agent de sécurité. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu'aucun stagiaire n'était venu dans l'entreprise donc ils avaient préparé à l'avance le terrain et ils avaient une liste complète de noms avec eux.

-À votre avis, c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Luna.

-Je ne sais pas, après tout, le boss ne vient plus trop nous voir et tout à coup, on nous informe qu'une armada de stagiaires va débarquer ici. C'est un peu suicidaire, avoua Ron.

-Tu as raison Ronald. C'est suicidaire mais depuis quand le boss fait des choses simples ? Demanda Drago.

-Jamais, malheureusement. Ça nous ferait des vacances s'il pouvait se détendre un peu, ricana Ron.

-T'as pas tord. Bon les garçons, les stagiaires arrivent donc essayez de ne pas leur faire peur dès le premier jour, demanda Luna.

Les deux hommes la rassurèrent mais intérieurement, ils avaient quelques idées pour faire baver leurs stagiaires. Ils regardèrent la cour se remplir rapidement et quand les portes se fermèrent, ils se présentèrent et prirent les jeunes dont ils devaient s'occuper. Drago avait à sa charge 40 stagiaires. C'était énorme comparé aux autres mais ses stagiaires étaient informaticiens et écrivains donc si jamais certains ne suivaient pas le rythme, il les envoyait à Weasley. Il présenta vite fait les différents quartiers de l'entreprise dont le self et les toilettes (qui sont des endroits vitaux dans une industrie) avant d'arriver à sa section. Il forma un cercle autour de lui et comme ses camarades n'étaient pas là, il avait dit à ses employés déjà présents de prendre un jour de congé. Un silence régnait dans le bureau au plus grand bonheur de Malefoy.

-Bien, bienvenue à Darkness. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je serai votre patron pendant ce mois-ci. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite que certains peuvent être redirigés vers d'autres sections, surtout à celle de mon partenaire Ronald Weasley qui s'occupe de la paperasse mais aussi de la publicité. Autre chose, vous vous êtes inscrits et vous avez été sélectionnés pour travailler ici mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez rien faire, j'attends de vous un travail propre et efficace. Et pour me prouver que vous n'êtes pas des gamins, vous allez choisir votre place dans cette partie dans le calme, dit Drago.

Harry et Hermione avaient écouté avec sagesse leur patron et dès qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, ils avaient repéré deux bureaux collés côte à côte. Ils s'étaient donc arrangés pour se mettre à côté. Ils s'assirent donc à leurs places, Harry devant l'ordinateur et Hermione devant plusieurs dossiers épais. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Drago conclut qu'ils étaient tous installés donc il reprit son discours.

-Ce seront désormais vos places à partir de maintenant si vous êtes à la hauteur. Sur ce, je vous annonce tout de suite que vos postes ont déjà plusieurs dossiers et je tiens à ce qu'ils soient finis vendredi. Cela vous laisse six jours à partir d'aujourd'hui sauf que, la tradition l'oblige, vous êtes invités au self où on va manger comme des rois et vous êtes libres pour cette après-midi. Mais je veux tous vous voir demain à 8 h, compris ?

-Oui chef ! Hurlèrent les stagiaires.

-Alors direction le self et bon appétit, ajouta Drago en quittant les nouveaux.

-On va chez moi cette après-midi pour commencer notre cas ? Dit Hermione.

-Je te suis Hermione ! Sourit Harry.

* * *

-Donc, l'entreprise compte développer sa nouvelle gamme de matériel high-tech sauf que maintenant, elle a une concurrence assez forte et la société a beaucoup changé, résuma Hermione.

-En effet, je pense que le mieux serait de concentrer nos recherches sur les besoins de la population. Tout le monde a Internet ou un objet lié à la technologie. Les gens veulent des objets légers, peu encombrants et surtout facile à utiliser, dit Harry.

-Voilà le problème. Tu t'occupes de l'informatique ? Demanda Hermione.

-Comme d'habitude. Allez, plus vite on aura fini et plus vite on pourra s'amuser, déclara Harry.

À 20 h, Harry retira sa clé USB où tout était enregistré et Hermione avait une pile de 20 copies à côté d'elle.

-Fini, mon Dieu. Je suis crevée, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Malefoy a dit que certains risquent de partir de la section, soupira Hermione.

-Ouais mais bon, on est les meilleurs. Tu as quelque chose au frigo ? Demanda Harry.

-Des steaks, des pommes de terre et quelques fruits, dit Hermione.

-Au menu de ce soir, steak haché avec des patates frites au fromage et une salade de fruits, cria Harry depuis la cuisine.

-Très bien chef Harry, j'attends avec impatience le résultat. Je vais mettre le couvert, rit Hermione.

Harry était son meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire mais surtout, il la comprenait très bien. Hermione n'avait pas de contact avec sa famille et ses parents voyageaient beaucoup donc elle était seule chez elle la plupart du temps. Elle finit par convaincre Harry de vivre chez elle et celui-ci avait accepté à condition qu'il fasse les repas et quelques tâches ménagères.

-À table Mione ou ça va refroidir ! Cria Harry.

-J'arrive !

* * *

Comme à chaque fin de la semaine, tous les patrons de l'entreprise Darkness se réunissaient pour faire un compte rendu de la semaine. Drago avait amené avec lui les rapports de ses stagiaires et Ron et Luna en avaient fait de même. Ils parlèrent d'abord des ventes sur le marché puis de nouvelles idées de créations.

-Dans l'ensemble, l'entreprise se porte bien et nos ventes sont plus que rentables, conclut Tom.

-Salut tout le monde, monseigneur ! Salua Sirius.

-Black, tu es en retard, remarqua Severus.

-Pas le choix, l'Ordre du Phénix a aussi fait une montée exceptionnelle sur le marché, leurs ventes ont quasi doublé, se justifia Sirius en ouvrant son ordinateur.

Tom grogna, il maudissait Dumbledore pour vivre sur Terre. Cet homme était le mal et il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Il est encore loin de nous quand même mais voilà, il est très actif, essaya de le rassurer Sirius.

-Bref, et les stagiaires ? En avez-vous fait de la chair à canon ? Demanda Tom.

-Ils se trouvent qu'ils ont du potentiel. Tous mes stagiaires maîtrisent les bases dans les arts du combat. Il y en a un qui a du mal à s'intégrer mais il est parfait quand il faut protéger quelqu'un, dit Luna.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Severus.

-Il a réussi à me mettre à terre mais j'ai quand même gagné le combat.

Tous sifflèrent dans la salle. Luna était connue pour avoir dans tous les arts une ceinture noire alors ce stagiaire était intéressant.

-Pareil pour moi, ils ont une facilité déconcertante à trier la paperasse et ils n'ont aucune difficulté à me faire le schéma de notre nouveau gadget. Ils ont même déjà fait l'image pour la pub ! Dit Ron.

-Tu leur as donnés un truc trop simple, plaisanta Drago.

-Je leur ai donné l'affaire '' éclair de feu '', précisa Ron.

Severus a failli recracher l'eau qu'il venait de boire. Ses stagiaires avaient trop de talent. Ils venaient certes de Poudlard mais quand même !

-Et toi Drago ? Tu ne dis rien. D'habitude, c'est toi qui anime ces réunions, dit Tom.

-Exact monseigneur, ricana Drago. Je vous présente mes stagiaires.

Il prit son sac et récupéra une tonne de dossiers qu'il posa un par un en différents tas.

-Ceux-ci sont difficiles à cerner. Ils ont du potentiel mais c'est trop confus pour que ce soit du bon travail. Je leur donne encore un boulot et si c'est toujours comme ça, je te les envoie Ronald, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu es trop bon, dit Ron.

-Ensuite, continua Drago. Il y a ceux-là, ils sont les plus nombreux. Ils ont du potentiel et le travail est bien fait. Il manque juste de propos, le dossier est trop petit à mon goût mais je les garde. Il reste plus que ceci dont le boulot est impressionnant je ne serais pas surpris si leurs parents font le même boulot que nous. Je n'ai quasiment rien à leur apprendre à part peut-être la présentation du dossier, termina-t-il.

-Tu en vires que 14 ? C'est un record, tu ne serais pas malade ! Remarqua Ron.

-C'est la bonne pioche, dit tout simplement Drago.

-38, dit Tom.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Drago.

-Tu n'as présenté que 38 dossiers au lieu de 40 alors soit ils ne l'ont pas rendus, soit tu nous caches quelque chose, dit Tom.

-Oh monseigneur, on ne peut pas jouer avec vous, plaisanta Drago en reprenant son sac. Déjà, ils m'ont rendu leurs dossiers et j'avoue avoir été surpris quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient fait ça en binôme. Messieurs, je vous présente ceci.

Toute la salle regarda Drago poser sur la table un dossier énorme.

-Oh mais c'est la Bible, cria Sirius.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là Black ? Demanda Severus.

-Il est resté ici car j'ai besoin de renseignements sur ceux qui ont fait ce dossier, répondit Drago.

-Je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire, dit Lucius.

-Et pourtant, ces gamins ont réussi à trouver une solution pour notre prochaine série d'objets high-tech, dit Drago.

-Le dossier que nos experts ont abandonné ? Demanda Severus.

-Oui, la solution est remarquable et ingénieuse. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils m'ont fait ça en une journée. Ils ont tout apporté avec eux à l'entreprise juste pour l'imprimer.

-Il y a autre chose Drago. Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois effaré devant ça, dit Lucius.

-Ces deux gamins qui ont bossé ensemble sont spéciaux. J'ai regardé leurs CV, la fille a un don pour la littérature et le mec est un pro en informatique. Ils ont eu les meilleurs scores dans leurs filières et pourtant ils travaillent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça depuis …

-Maria et moi, termina Tom.

* * *

et là, on se rend compte que la fin est assez bâtarde, désolé ;)

donc voilà petit chap avec un peu d'intrigue. petite précision, Drago, Ron et Luna ont 22 ans et les deux garçons sont collègues de travail. par forcément amis ni forcément ennemis.

n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

bon assez de suspens, grosse révélation dans ce chapitre !

merci pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment impressionnant !

 **Adenoide : oh non, Tom va s'en charger lui-même.**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

-Tom ! Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! S'énerva Lucius.

Cela faisait deux heures que la réunion était terminée et que Drago avait remis à Tom le fameux dossier. Severus, Lucius et Tom l'avaient épluché, vérifié mais ce dossier était parfait. La présentation était bonne, les phrases étaient simples et claires et le concept collait avec la réalité.

-Je sais que tu essayes de trouver une faille mais il n'y en a pas, insista Lucius.

-Si tu es si dérangé que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour dans l'entreprise et aller leur parler, ajouta Severus.

Tom laissa tomber le dossier frustré, ses hommes avaient raison: le dossier est impeccable. C'était impossible et pourtant deux gamins l'ont fait. Si Maria serait là, elle l'aurait nargué avec son complexe de la perfection. Il soupira en pensant à ça. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil car il n'avait pas de certitude sur la mort de sa femme et de son fils. En parler était encore difficile.

-Je ferai un tour lundi matin dans l'entreprise mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, dit Tom.

Ses deux amis soufflèrent de soulagement, Tom avait décidé de quitter son bureau. Pour une personne normale, ça peut être banale mais pour Tom qui y est resté cloîtré dans son bureau depuis la disparition de sa famille, c'était un exploit.

* * *

Lundi matin, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent de bonne humeur à leurs bureaux. Ils étaient partis à la campagne pour pêcher un peu. Bien sûr, ils se sont plus amusés à envoyer l'autre dans le lac et il étaient encore fatigué de leur journée mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient récupérer leur dossier. Drago était déjà là, discutant avec ses employés. Il attendit que 8 h apparaisse sur l'horloge et se dirigea vers ses stagiaires.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. Je vous rends vos dossiers maintenant, je vous conseille de le lire afin de savoir où vous avez fait des erreurs. Votre travail pour aujourd'hui est déjà sur votre bureau et je vous donne le prochain dossier ce soir.

Drago passa dans la partie stagiaire et donna les dossiers à tout le monde. Quand il finit de les donner, il se dirigea vers son bureau quand quelqu'un le retint.

-Excusez-moi monsieur mais où se trouve notre dossier ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il se trouve que votre dossier a suscité l'intérêt d'autres personnes. Je vous le donnerai plus tard, dit Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête et Drago arriva à son bureau où une pile de dossiers l'attendait. Il prit les trois premiers, les feuilletant rapidement. Il connaissait d'avance leur contenu donc il signa à la fin. Cela continua jusqu'à 10 h où il remarqua que la section était un peu trop silencieuse à son goût. Il leva la tête et vit Tom Jedusor à l'entrée, regardant avec intérêt les stagiaires.

-Monseigneur, je suis surpris de vous voir ici, dit Drago qui l'avait rejoint.

-Où sont-ils ? Je voudrais leur rendre leur dossier et en même temps avoir une petite conversation, dit Tom.

-Oh, si vous voulez. Granger ! Potter ! Venez ici ! Gueula Drago.

Les deux levèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les deux adultes, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Lord Voldemort souhaite parler avec vous, dit Drago.

-Oh, dirent les deux gamins.

Tom les regarda et franchement, ils n'avaient rien de spécial. La fille, Granger si il se souvenait bien était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux étaient très bouclés qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient mal peignés. Mais il pouvait voir dans son regard un grand savoir et une envie d'en savoir plus que les autres. Pour le garçon, c'était différent. Il avait devant lui son neveu, Harry Potter d'après le dossier qu'il avait lu. Ce qui était étonnant car on l'aurait prévenu de sa venue comme il faisait parti de sa famille. Non, le problème était qu'il ne reconnaissait ni Lily, ni James en lui. Il avait vu le couple plusieurs fois après la disparition de Maria donc il pouvait facilement dire si ce gosse était le leur mais là, il ne savait pas.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions à ce sujet, dit Tom en montrant leur dossier.

Les deux stagiaires acceptèrent et ils allèrent dans un bureau pour pouvoir être tranquilles. Tom les fit s'asseoir et il ouvrit le dossier ainsi que d'autres documents qu'il avait apportés.

-Donc vous venez tout les deux de l'université Poudlard. Je dois avouer que pour un premier rapport, c'est du bon boulot. Je l'ai vérifié moi-même ainsi qu'avec d'autres collègues, il est impeccable donc voici ma première question : est-ce que vos parents travaillent dans une entreprise ? Demanda Tom.

-Non, ils sont dentistes, répondit Hermione.

-Pas que je sache. Je ne sais pas grand chose de mes parents, dit Harry.

-Bien sûr, j'ai lu votre dossier scolaire. Vous êtes assez remarquables. Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

-Excusez-moi ? Dit Hermione surprise.

-Je demandais depuis quand vous vous connaissiez ? Répéta Tom.

-Oh ! Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que ceci ne vous concerne pas, rétorqua Harry.

-Vraiment ? Dit Tom.

-Oui, ça s'appelle la vie privée. Enfin, je sais pas si vous connaissez ce concept, s'énerva Harry.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard et Tom remarqua que le regard d'Harry s'assombrissait mais pas d'un vert foncé, c'était une couleur plus brut.

\- Peut-être ... et si je vous disais que je connais déjà tout de vous, continua-t-il.

-Prouvez-le, grogna Harry.

Tom savait que le jeune homme était en colère, il était tendu et les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient serrés. Mais surtout, ses yeux était maintenant d'un pourpre foncé, comme ceux de Ange quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Tom respira brusquement, il rangea ses documents et tendit le dossier aux jeunes.

-Votre boulot est bon, j'ai hâte de lire le prochain. À une prochaine fois, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Tom ne continua pas son tour dans l'entreprise comme il l'avait promis et se rua dans le bureau de Severus. Il y entra et trouva ses deux amis.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que mon neveu était ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ton neveu ? Tu parles de Dudley Dursley ? Dit Severus.

-Non, je parle d'Harry Potter, le contredit Tom.

-Harry Potter ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Lucius.

-Je viens de parler avec lui et sa partenaire il n'y a pas cinq minutes, dit Tom.

-Mais Lily …dit Severus.

-Quoi ? Demanda Tom.

-Rien, il faut que je vérifie un truc, marmonna Severus en quittant le bureau.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Dit Lucius.

-Harry Potter ne ressemble ni à sa mère, ni à son père et puis …

-Et puis ? Insista Lucius.

-Je l'ai mis en colère en parlant de quelque chose qui les dérangeait. Ses yeux ont tourné au pourpre au lieu de vert foncé, termina Tom.

-Attends tu veux dire … comme Ange ? Demanda Lucius.

-Ouais mais c'est peut-être une coïncidence, supposa Tom.

-Forcément sinon on l'aurait trouvé avant et puis, c'est peut-être une erreur, le nom Potter n'est pas si rare que ça de nos jours, dit Lucius.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI ! Hurla Sirius en entrant dans le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ton antre ne te convient plus ? Demanda Lucius.

-Nan, j'adore mon bureau, dit Sirius. Boss, j'ai besoin de la clé USB de votre femme pour décrypter un dossier. Je sais que vous la gardez avec vous puisqu'elle est utile.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Tom sceptique.

-Snivellus m'a demandé de vérifier une identité sauf que celle-ci est protégée par plusieurs pare-feu. Sans aide, je ne peux pas y accéder, expliqua Sirius.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Black ! Grogna Severus en lui balançant un dossier sur son visage.

-C'est de la maltraitance ! Boss, la clé s'il vous plaît, couina Sirius.

-C'est celui de Harry Potter ? Demanda Tom en lui donnant la clé.

-Ouais, dit Sirius. Et je pense que vous savez très bien ce que signifient toutes ces précautions.

-Harry Potter n'est pas celui qu'il pense. Viens me voir dès qu'il y a du nouveau, lui ordonna Tom.

-Okay !

-Un fichier que Sirius ne peut pas décrypter. C'est impensable, je pensais qu'il avait eu les meilleurs résultats à son concours, dit Lucius.

-C'est le cas mais il avait un ami qui n'était pas loin de lui. Ils s'amusaient à pirater leurs propres ordinateurs et le premier qui arrivait à sauver l'ordinateur gagnait le tournoi, expliqua Tom.

-Tom … ne cherche pas, dit Severus.

-Comment ?

-Tu as le même regard que quand on trouve un indice sur la disparition de ta famille et à chaque fois, c'est un échec, lui rappela Lucius.

-Écoutez, j'ai passé 18 ans de ma vie à croire que ma femme et mon fils étaient morts et là quelque chose d'étrange se passe. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais je veux en avoir le cœur net, dit Tom.

* * *

Sirius mangeait ses frites à son bureau, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'écran. Il avait passé une semaine sur le dossier Potter, enlevant un par un les pare-feu qui l'empêchait de lire le dossier du gamin. C'était long et difficile mais Lunard s'était surpassé. Remus Lupin alias Lunard était son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne soit embauché à Darkness. Avec le travail, ils s'étaient perdus de vue mais certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il était informaticien dans une grande entreprise. Mais bon, le système qu'il avait créé était remarquable. C'était une association de simple pare-feu avec différents jeux virtuels, Sirius venait tout juste de remplir une grille de sodoku en niveau expert. Il avait peu bossé car c'était la carte de Maria qui faisait tout le boulot. Cette carte pouvait tout craquer en quelques secondes. À 22 h, il allait dormir quand l'ordinateur lança des félicitations. Sirius se tourna vers l'écran et vit un loup-garou sourire avec une pancarte où s'était marqué ''Félicitations''. Il abandonna l'idée d'aller dormir et lut le dossier de Harry, il le termina à une heure du matin et il enregistra le dossier dans une clé USB avant d'aller se coucher sur son matelas. Le boss aura ses réponses demain.

* * *

Sirius se leva à 9 h, il alla vite consulter ses mails mais personne ne lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire de se bouger le cul pour venir à l'entreprise donc il décida d'aller à son appartement prendre une douche et se raser. Il arriva à l'entreprise à 11 h et son téléphone avait sonné depuis une heure. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta à l'étage où se trouvait son patron. Il frappa à sa porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre l'autorisation.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Black, où est-ce que tu étais ? Dirent les trois hommes.

-Chez moi, je prenais une douche. Sinon j'ai ce que vous voulez, la véritable histoire d'Harry Potter, dit Sirius en ouvrant un fichier sur son ordinateur.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Severus.

-Tu avais raison Severus, Lily n'a jamais eu d'enfants, du moins en vie. James et Lily Potter ont eu un accident de voiture et à cause de l'opération, elle a perdu toute possibilité d'avoir un enfant jusqu'à il y a 18 ans. L'Ordre du Phénix félicita le couple et leur fils Harry Potter. Après cela, James et Lily Potter décédèrent dans un accident de voiture et le garçon fut pris en charge par sa sœur Pétunia Dursley. Je n'ai pas de détails sur sa vie avec cette famille. Et maintenant, il est ici dans nos locaux, résuma Sirius.

-Et où tu veux en venir ? S'impatienta Tom.

-Ce n'est pas un acte de naissance que j'ai lu mais des papiers d'adoption qui datent du 15 août, soit le lendemain de votre accident de voiture Monseigneur, dit Sirius.

-Qui s'est chargé de ça ? Demanda Tom.

-Mais c'est notre bien-aimé Albus Dumbledore. Il avait tout planifié depuis le début, il voulait que vous abandonniez Monseigneur. J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'imprimer les papiers d'adoption.

Sirius récupéra quelques feuilles dans son sac et il les tendit à Tom. Il parcourut vite fait le dossier quand il arriva à la nouvelle identité de l'enfant. Il lut lentement jusqu'à la ligne qui allait lui dire s'il avait raison.

 **Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, anciennement Ange Thomas Jedusor, né de parents décédés.**

Tom serra la feuille entre ses mains et lutta contre les larmes qui montaient. Il remercia et congédia Sirius mais ces deux amis le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il les regarda et posa le dossier à plat sur son bureau et laissa les larmes couler.

-C'est mon fils, c'est mon Ange, souffla-t-il.

* * *

Allez, sortez les mouchoirs et allez faire un gros câlin à Tommy !

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde !

En route pour le 4ème chapitre et merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux !

pour ce chap, l'enquête de Tom commence, a-t-il enfin trouvé son fils ?

 **Adenoide : on adore un Dumby machiavélique ;) mais franchement, il a toujours été manipulateur ! Pour Tommy et Harry, ça va être sport.**

 **Lucie : Merci, on espère que ce chap te plaira aussi ! ^^**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

-Ton fils ? Ton vrai fils ? Pas un imposteur ou …

-Lucius, si ce serait un imposteur, est-ce que tu penses qu'on aurait pris la peine de protéger son dossier privé ? demanda Tom.

-Non mais quand même ! Ça fait 18 ans que Ange a disparu et comme par hasard, il apparaît dans ton entreprise ! Remarqua Lucius.

-Il a vécu chez les Dursley. Je suis étonné qu'ils ne soient pas venus à la réunion des parents avant le stage, remarqua Severus.

-Annulez tous les rendez-vous que j'ai aujourd'hui, j'ai une chose à faire, dit Tom prenant son manteau.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Lucius.

-Je vais rendre visite à Pétunia, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à ma famille.

* * *

Tom arriva devant le 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging dans le Surrey. Vingt ans qu'il n'est pas venu rendre visite à l'autre sœur de Maria. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Lily et Maria n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre avec Pétunia. Il l'avait vue à l'enterrement des Potter mais il n'était pas resté à la cérémonie. Il parcourut l'allée et toqua à la porte. Il entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui et Pétunia finit par ouvrir la porte.

-Tom ? Quelle surprise de vous voir ! Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Votre mari n'est pas ici ? dit Tom.

-Non, il est au travail. Mais entrez donc, vous voulez du thé ? répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

Tom regarda l'intérieur de la maison, tout était impeccable et on aurait pu comparer la maison à celle qu'on vend sur le marché. Il regarda les différentes photos présentes sur le mur et remarqua qu'il n'en avait aucune d'Harry.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demanda Pétunia.

-Vous avez pris à votre charge le fils de Lily, Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tom.

-Ah vous voulez parler du gosse. Il est vrai que nous l'avons accepté dans notre famille mais il a toujours été un enfant effacé et timide, dit Pétunia.

-Timide et effacé ? Vous m'apprenez des choses car Harry est tout sauf timide au travail, dit Tom.

-Peut-être qu'il a changé ? supposa Pétunia.

-Autre question, comment avez-vous eu la charge de Harry ? Continua Tom.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? Demanda Pétunia.

-Allons Pétunia, ne m'obligez pas à téléphoner à mes contacts pour obtenir ces renseignements alors que vous pouvez me le dire, dit Tom.

-L'avocat de James nous a contactés et Albus Dumbledore a aussi insisté pour qu'on prenne l'enfant, dit Pétunia.

-Vous n'en avez pas voulu ? Fut surpris Tom.

-Vernon n'en voulait pas. Il en voulait à James et à ma sœur pour avoir une vie plus décente que la nôtre, avoua-t-elle.

-Et qu'a donc proposé Dumbledore pour qu'il change d'avis ? Une place dans son entreprise ? Insista Tom.

-Non, nous sommes honnêtes tout de même, s'offusqua sa belle-sœur.

-Pétunia, n'oubliez pas mes contacts, rappela Tom en jouant avec son téléphone.

-500000 £ en espèces. Vernon a toujours été attiré par l'argent donc il a accepté sans réfléchir. C'est quand Harry a commencé à grandir qu'il a changé de comportement, avoua-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tom.

-Il voyait James en Harry et il a commencé à agir … avec violence, expliqua sa belle-sœur.

-Avec violence ? Es-tu en train de me dire que ton mari battait Harry ! S'exclama Tom.

-J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il ne m'écoutait pas, c'était même pire quand j'intervenais ! Se défendit-elle.

-Votre mari bat un enfant et ce n'est même pas le fils de Lily, fut choqué Tom.

-Quoi ?! On a élevé un enfant qui ne fait pas parti de la famille ! Il vient d'où ce bâtard, cette pourriture, ce sale …

-Ce bâtard comme vous l'appelez est mon fils ! C'est le fils de Maria ! Je vous interdis de l'appeler comme ça ! La menaça Tom en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table basse.

-Le fils de Maria ? Mais je pensais que l'enfant était mort ! S'écria Pétunia.

-Il ne l'a jamais été, il était en vie et vous avez laissé votre mari le battre, votre neveu. J'avais une meilleure opinion de vous Pétunia. Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi ou d'Ange. Dans le cas contraire, je vous assure que je ferai de votre vie un enfer et que même votre mari vous reniera, dit sombrement Tom en quittant la maison.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était puissant. Son entreprise rattrapait celle de son rival, Darkness, dirigée par Tom Jedusor. Il venait de signer un contrat avec une compagnie en Irlande et son équipe était compétente. Il avait surveillé Darkness depuis l'accident de Jedusor. C'était bien lui qui était responsable de l'accident. Il avait embauché un professionnel et le tour était joué. Malheureusement, Tom avait survécu, ce qui n'était le résultat attendu. Sa femme était dans un état critique donc il avait envoyé une équipe l'envoyer dans un hôpital et il avait pris le gosse. Le but était que Tom meure pour que Maria, dans un état de faiblesse, signe un contrat qui annoncerait l'union de leurs deux entreprises où il serait le patron. Il avait pris le gosse et en avait parlé aux Potter qui rêvaient d'avoir un enfant. Lily n'avait pas hésité, avec la perte de sa sœur, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à protéger, pour se rendre encore utile. Ainsi il gardait le gamin à portée de main sans qu'il l'encombre. Par contre, il avait perdu la trace de Maria. Quand la police était venue à son bureau et qu'elle avait voulu vérifier son ordinateur pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un crime orchestré par lui, son informaticien avait tout effacé. Mais il avait tellement bien fait qu'il a perdu le nom de l'hôpital où se trouvait la jeune femme et quand il avait fini par le trouver, le directeur de l'hôpital lui avait annoncé qu'elle était déjà partie. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas car son médecin lui a dit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et sa famille avait déjà fait son deuil. Quoiqu'elle fasse, on la prendrait pour une folle.

Il avait entendu parler de la prise de stagiaires chez son rival. Il était étonné mais il en conclut rapidement que ça devait être l'œuvre de ses subordonnés. Il était d'ailleurs en train de consulter la liste des stagiaires quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez !

-Monsieur, quelqu'un a réussi à pirater le dossier de votre protégé, l'informa l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

-Impressionnant, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de Sirius. Ce garçon est tellement doué, n'est-ce pas Lunard, sourit Dumbledore.

-Le meilleur, sourit Remus.

* * *

Tom entra dans son bureau, claquant la porte avec violence. Severus et Lucius l'attendaient toujours, tous les deux avaient hâte de savoir comment s'était passée la réunion de famille.

-Alors ? Demanda Lucius.

-Ces bâtards l'ont battu pendant des années et personne n'a rien dit … c'est Dumbledore qui a insisté pour que l'enfant vive chez eux mais il est fou. Harry aurait pu mourir là-bas, fulmina Tom en s'asseyant dans son siège.

-Ok mais est-ce que c'est Ange ? Insista Lucius.

-Je ne sais pas. Pétunia était persuadée qu'il s'agissait du fils de Lily donc je ne suis pas plus avancé sauf si … Severus ? Tu as dit quelle était quand la visite médicale ? Demanda Tom.

-La semaine prochaine, dit Severus.

-Avance-la à demain. On fera une prise de sang à Harry et on fera un test de paternité, ordonna Tom.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le sang de quelqu'un sans son autorisation, lui rappela Severus.

-Mais j'imagine que tu as déjà plusieurs prétextes pour lui en prendre ? Supposa son patron.

-Plusieurs maladies ne sont détectables qu'à partir d'une prise sanguine. Je peux me débrouiller avec ça, sourit Severus.

-Alors c'est décidé, conclut Tom.

-Pourquoi tant de hâte Tom ? Demanda Lucius.

-Si ce garçon est vraiment mon fils, je veux savoir ce que Dumbledore voulait faire avec lui, répondit Tom en prenant son téléphone.

-D'accord Monseigneur, je les préviens tout de suite, raccrocha Drago.

Il se dirigea vers la partie stagiaire qui réfléchissait sur le nouveau projet qu'il avait donné sauf bien sûr, le duo Potter/Granger qui avait déjà terminé.

-Bon écoutez moi ! La visite médical est avancée à demain à 9 h. je vous attendrai tous ici et vous partirez un à un à l'infirmerie, est-ce clair ?

-Oui ! Hurlèrent tous les stagiaires.

-Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant, vous avez ma permission, les salua Drago.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry regardait ses camarades quitter un à un la section pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Avec son nom commençant par un P, il savait qu'il était dans les derniers. Hermione était déjà passée, elle était en train de lire un livre de Maupassant. La littérature française la fascinait donc quand elle n'avait rien à faire, elle lisait un de ses livres. Pendant ce temps, Harry continua à créer un nouveau logiciel quand il entendit leur chef gueuler son nom. Il comprit que c'était à son tour et il quitta le bureau pour aller à l'infirmerie. Quand il y entra, il vit un homme avec tout l'attirail de médecin sauf que si sa mémoire était bonne, cet homme n'était pas infirmier.

-Pardon monsieur, j'ai dû me tromper de salle …

-Non, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la visite médical, répondit l'infirmier.

-Mais, vous êtes l'un des vice-présidents de l'entreprise …

-Enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque quoique votre amie ait dû s'en rendre compte. J'ai quand même une licence en médecine et l'infirmière était absente aujourd'hui donc ne traînons pas. Enlevez vos vêtements et allez sur la balance, ordonna Severus.

Harry obéit donc à Severus et continua ainsi pendant 15 min. Ce n'est que quand Severus resta un peu trop longtemps au niveau de son cœur qu'il commença à se poser des questions.

-Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr … avez vous eu une maladie maligne récemment ? Demanda Severus.

-Non pas à ma connaissance, dit Harry.

-Alors ça peut être le diabète, marmonna Severus.

-Le diabète ?! Monsieur ! Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'une personne qui a le diabète ! Demanda Harry.

-Non, pour l'instant. Mais je peux vous le confirmer si vous me laissez faire une analyse sanguine, proposa Severus.

Harry hésita quelques minutes.

-Faîtes le mais je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas diabétique, dit-il.

-On verra bien, dit Severus en lui plantant la seringue dans le bras.

-Oh merde ! Jura Harry.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Là, maintenant c'est terminé. Fait-il que je vous donne un bonbon pour que vous vous sentiez mieux ? Plaisanta Severus.

-J'accepte avec plaisir même si d'habitude, on en donne aux enfants, dit Harry en remettant ses vêtements.

-Sortez plutôt d'ici Mr Potter avant que je ne vous donne trop de bonbons et là, vous serez victime d'obésité, lui ordonna Severus.

Harry sortit rapidement en riant. Severus vida le contenue de la seringue dans un flacon qu'il posa à côté d'un autre qui contenait le sang de son patron. Il déposerait tout ça ce soir en sortant du boulot et peut-être que cette fois-ci, les résultats seront positifs.

* * *

Tadam ! désolé, pas de révélation pour Harry ou Tom, on patine dans la semoule ^^

merci pour avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

désolé pour les commentaires, on vient d'y répondre à l'instant. et maintenant place aux résultats !

 **Adenoide : tu as tout juste comme d'habitude :) bonne lecture !**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup, pour le partenaire de Harry, on ne peut rien te dire. ce sera dans le dernier chapitre ;)**

 _ **vidéos, messages  
**_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Tom était assis à son bureau, regardant l'enveloppe qui se trouvait devant lui. Cela faisait cinq jours que Severus avait envoyé son échantillon de sang avec celui de Potter et les résultats venaient tout juste d'arriver. Il continua de la regarder, hésitant. Il n'entendit pas Severus entrer dans la pièce et remarqua sa présence quand il prit l'enveloppe.

-Toujours pas ouverte ? D'habitude tu l'ouvres toujours avec impatience, remarqua Severus.

-Je sais Severus mais là, je ne sais pas. Tous les autres étaient négatifs, j'ai assez de preuve pour prouver que ce gosse est mon fils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si jamais les résultats sont encore négatifs ? Ça pourrait être une autre blague du vieux fou … expliqua Tom.

-Commence déjà par ouvrir cette enveloppe et après je te prendrai peut-être dans mes bras pour te consoler avec une bouteille de Whisky, plaisanta Severus.

Tom soupira et reprit l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lut les résultats. Severus attendit que Tom parle mais au lieu de ça, il vit son ami se lever et chercher une bière.

-J'ai dit que je te consolerai avec du Whisky, pas avec de la bière, lui rappela Severus.

-Dix-huit que j'attends ça Severus. Ces putains de résultats sont enfin positifs ! S'exclama Tom.

-Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses comme ça, s'inquiéta Severus.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est ton fils Tom, je sais que tu n'es pas le mec le plus émotif sur Terre mais il s'agit de ton gosse ! Expliqua Severus.

-... je pense que j'ai du mal à réaliser surtout, pensa Tom.

-Enfin bref… tu vas le lui dire ? Demanda Severus.

-Évidemment. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment. Je pense le faire quand Drago aura récupéré son dossier, dit Tom.

-Au moins, tu sais qu'il est en vie et que tu vas pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie, conclut Severus.

-Il était en vie, je l'ai toujours su.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait sur son bureau. Il avait tout essayé : jouer sur l'ordinateur, créer un nouveau logiciel, lire un livre d'Hermione ! Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'ennui était toujours là. C'était pareil pour Hermione, lire un livre toute la journée, cela devenait ennuyeux. Ils voulaient demander à Malefoy du boulot mais celui-ci était absent toute la matinée pour un rendez-vous d'affaires. Donc bon, les deux avaient décidé de prendre une tonne de feuille, un dictionnaire et ils avaient joué au baccalauréat.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire Weasley ? Tu veux que le boss nous vire ! Gueula Drago.

-Ben quoi ? C'est une hypothèse comme une autre et je pense qu'elle est vraie pour une fois, dit Ron.

-Mais quand même, de là à dire que le boss est de bonne humeur, c'est du suicide. Ce mec est soit stoïque, soit légèrement amusé, mais certainement pas heureux !

-Ouais mais là, il était heureux : il souriait ! Insista Ron.

-Mon Dieu, c'est impossible ! Impossible ! Maugréa Drago.

Toute la section s'était arrêtée de travailler pour écouter les deux patrons. Ils étaient connus pour ne pas être les meilleurs amis du monde mais ce n'était pas non plus courant de les voir en pleine dispute. Drago n'entendait plus le bruit habituel des touches du clavier qu'on tapait ou celui des feuilles qu'on récupérait des imprimantes. Il se retourna et fit face à tout le monde.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de nous regarder ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en retard alors bougez-vous le cul !

Tout le monde le regarda sans rien faire quoiqu'ils ne le regardaient pas, ils regardaient derrière lui. Drago se retourna et vit Voldemort à l'entrée de sa section. Weasley savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas parler du boss quand il n'était pas là.

-Désolé de vous interrompre messieurs mais je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec toi Drago, dit-il.

-Bien sûr boss. Retourne chez toi Weasley ! Grinça Drago en amenant Voldemort dans un des bureaux de libre.

-Ils s'ennuient, Dit Tom.

-Pardon ?

-Je dis que Potter et Granger s'ennuient. Ils sont en train de jouer au baccalauréat. Vous leur avez donnés du travail ? Demanda Tom.

-Oh que oui mais comme d'habitude, ils me l'ont rendu en avance. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les maintenir occupés.

-J'ai une idée, dit Tom en sortant du bureau. Pour les stagiaires, vos travaux sont à rendre aujourd'hui avant la fin de la journée !

Drago entendait depuis l'autre côté de la salle les cris de panique des nouveaux avant que Tom ne ferme la porte.

-Vous êtes cinglé, dit-il.

-Vous verrez si vous devenez chef d'entreprise. Vous perdez vite votre esprit et il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles ici.

Comme prévu, Drago récupéra tous les dossiers de ses stagiaires et les donna à Tom pour qu'il puisse choisir les personnes dignes de rester. Il rentra à son appartement, épuisé et se prépara un truc à manger quand son téléphone vibra. Il éteignît le feu sous la plaque de cuisson et alla lire le mail qui était de son patron.

 _Réunion demain à 10 h. Nous devons parler._

Et merde, il allait morfler.

* * *

Drago entra dans la salle de réunion où tout le monde était déjà assis, prêt à commencer. Il salua vite fait tout le monde et s'écroula sur son siège.

-Eh bien Drago, tu as eu une insomnie ? Demanda Lucius.

-Non père, j'ai juste raté mon réveil, grogna Drago.

-Oh ? Et comment est-ce arrivé ? Le titilla Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas ça père. Et tu avais promis de ne pas aborder ma vie privée au travail !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, sourit Lucius.

-Bref, si on pouvait revenir à Potter, dit Tom.

-Potter ? Le gosse a des problèmes ? Demanda Drago.

-À part une fausse identité et des parents abusifs, il n'a pas de problèmes, dit Sirius.

-BLACK ! Gueula toute la salle.

-Pardon.

-Une fausse identité ? Qui est-il alors et est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Demanda Drago.

-Ce gamin se nomme Ange Jedusor et on doute qu'il soit au courant de ça. Il aurait porté son vrai prénom sinon, expliqua Severus.

-Jedusor ? Je pensais que vous étiez fils unique boss, dit Ron.

-C'est le cas, dit Tom.

-Votre mère a eu un enfant caché alors ?

Tout le monde soupira et pria pour que Ron ne soit pas viré pour sa question idiote et impersonnelle. Tom n'aimait déjà pas qu'on parle de sa famille et encore moins de ses parents. Les derniers à en avoir parlé sont au chômage avec plusieurs contraintes dans leur CV.

-Non Ronald Weasley. Il s'agit de mon fils, siffla Tom.

-Votre fils ? Mais je croyais que …

-Vous croyiez quoi Ronald ? Demanda Tom.

-Rien Boss, je suis heureux pour vous et votre fils, dit Ron.

-Allez-vous le lui dire ? Demanda Luna.

-Oui, nous avons tous les deux été dupés. J'ai tout découvert il y a quelques jours, c'est à son tour, confirma Tom.

-Ça va être dur pour lui. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, ce gosse aura vécu 18 ans dans le mensonge, dit Luna.

-Je sais et c'est pourquoi je vais le lui dire ce soir. Voici tous les rapports Drago, le groupe Thomas/Finnegan va chez Ronald. Les autres sont prometteurs. Arrange-toi pour dire à Ange que je l'attends dans le bureau de la dernière fois.

La réunion se termina et Drago sprinta à sa section renvoyer le groupe chez Weasley et prévenir aussi Potter, enfin Ange. Il fallait faire vite car le patron n'aimait pas attendre. Il l'atteignit en un temps record, se dirigea vers ses stagiaires, ignorant les appels de ses employés et ordonna.

-Le groupe Finnegan/Thomas est prié de ranger ses affaires, vous allez rejoindre l'équipe Weasley ! Potter, le boss vous attend dans le bureau n°4. Ne le faîte pas attendre !

Harry releva sa tête et soupira. Qu'est-ce que le patron lui voulait cette fois. Il quitta son bureau et partit au bureau n°4. Il toqua à la porte et entra silencieusement. Tom lui tournait le dos, regardant dehors. Harry ne le dérangea pas et jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers qui étaient sur la table. Il vit son nom d'écrit ainsi que d'autres informations sur sa vie privée quand le dossier disparut. Il leva la tête et vit Tom feuilleter le dossier.

-Que voulez-vous ? Grogna Harry.

-Vous faire passer un simple test, dit Tom.

Il se détourna de l'adolescent et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

-Viens donc t'asseoir, je doute que tu tiennes si longtemps debout avec ce que je vais t'annoncer, lui indiqua Tom.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu te nommes Harry James Potter. Tes parents sont Lily et James Potter, morts il y a maintenant 18 ans. Tu as vécu chez ton oncle et ta tante où tu étais la plupart du temps battu. Une fois à Poudlard, tu as demandé une bourse et tu as quitté cette famille …

Harry écouta Jedusor raconter sa vie comme si de rien était. Il savait très bien que son passé était déplorable et que les gens avait pitié de lui avec ça. Il laissa Jedusor finir son résumé avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous mon passé ? Je le connais déjà ! Siffla-t-il.

-Tu es en colère n'est-ce pas ? Je peux comprendre, j'ai eu un passé similaire … de quels couleurs sont les yeux de tes parents ? Demanda Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que cela à …

-Réponds ! Le coupa Tom.

-Ma mère avait les yeux verts et mon père avait des yeux bruns, répondit Harry.

-Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? Demanda Tom en lui passant un miroir.

Harry le prit et regarda son visage pour savoir quel était le problème. Il n'avait pas d'acné qui avait surgi de nul part, non il n'avait rien de particulier.

-Excusez-moi monsieur mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Tes yeux. Explique-moi pourquoi ils sont rouges ? Demanda Tom.

Harry fixa le miroir et ses yeux étaient en effet d'un rouge carmin.

-Comment … je n'avais jamais remarqué ce détail, murmura-t-il.

-C'est rare et en plus, cette caractéristique n'appartient qu'à la famille Jedusor, souligna Tom.

Harry reposa le miroir et tapa nerveusement ses doigts contre la table. Il avait une idée de ce que soupçonnait son patron.

-Ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents ? Pourtant Lily n'a que Pétunia comme sœur et elle n'a pas les yeux verts. Et vous voulez aussi dire que vous êtes mon père ?

-En effet, il semblerait que je suis ton père, les tests sanguins le confirment. Quant à Lily, elle a une autre sœur Maria. Elle possède les mêmes yeux que toi.

-Prouvez-le, dit Harry.

-Les tests sanguins.

-Mais sinon ? Vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas tout le temps fiables ? S'obstina Harry.

-La correspondance est suffisamment importante pour que je puisse conclure que tu es mon fils. Je suis fils unique et ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, continua Tom.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Soit, vous êtes mon père mais pour ma mère … j'ai besoin de plus de preuves, souffla Harry.

Tom se leva et alla au porte-manteau prendre sa serviette et sortit un vieux ordinateur portable. Il revint vers Harry et le posa devant lui. Harry le regarda un moment avant de l'ouvrir et siffla en voyant la marque.

-Un Toshiba Libretto de 1996 ! C'est un vrai petit bijou. C'est …

-Celui de ma femme. Elle a craqué pour lui quand elle l'a vu en rayon. Il fonctionne encore, expliqua Tom.

Harry l'alluma et allait découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur quand un petit personnage apparut devant lui. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du PC avant de revenir au centre et une bulle apparut.

 _Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Rentrez le mot de passe et si vous ne le connaissez pas, répondez aux questions du quiz ! À plus tard !_

Le bonhomme disparut et l'écran s'alluma. Harry essaya plusieurs techniques pour avoir le code mais le bonhomme revenait à chaque fois le traiter de menteur. Il demanda à Jedusor le mot de passe mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il souffla et cliqua sur le quiz. La première question fut simple : combien de sœurs avait-elle ? Harry tapa deux et il passa à la question 2. Quel était son dessert préféré ? Harry resta bloqué, rentrant plusieurs noms de gâteaux.

-Un Banana Split avec triple boules à la vanille, dit Tom.

-Vous le saviez ?! S'indigna Harry.

-C'est ma femme donc je sais quand même certaines choses sur sa vie, se défendit Tom.

Harry grommela et rentra le dessert. Ce fut la bonne réponse et il passa à la question suivante. Tom resta pour l'aider sur certaines questions. Ils sont restés ainsi deux heures à répondre à plus de 100 questions. Ils avaient parlé de son enfance, ses études, son travail et ils venaient de commencer un nouveau palier. Harry s'était bien amusé à répondre aux questions en compagnie de Tom. L'homme était agréable et pour un homme de lettre, il savait très bien se débrouiller avec un ordinateur. Il attendit avec impatience la question suivante quand il entendit Tom se lever et partir chercher deux verres et de l'eau.

-Vous ne voulez pas continuer ? Demanda Harry quand Tom revint.

-J'ai atteint ma limite, je ne peux plus t'aider, dit Tom.

-Attendez, vous avez répondu à toutes les questions alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi à l'ouvrir ?

-La dernière partie du quiz est centrée sur la vie de mon fils. Maria s'en est occupé toute seule. Si tu arrives à répondre aux questions alors tu es mon fils, c'est obligé, expliqua Tom.

-D'accord. Je peux savoir mon vrai prénom ? Demanda Harry.

-Si tu es mon vrai fils, je te le dirai, dit Tom.

Harry déglutit et répondit aux questions une par une. La plupart était sur son enfance et ce qu'il aimait. C'était plustôt facile puisque Pétunia parlait toujours avec lui avant que les "problèmes" n'arrivent. Il répondit à la dernière question et la valida. Il retint son souffle mais l'écran laissa place à une jeune femme âgée de 28 ans. Elle ressemblait à Lily même si ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés.

 _ **-Hey ! Bravo pour avoir réussi ce quiz. Vu que c'est sur ma vie privée, je juge que c'est toi Tom. Et tu dois forcément être avec Ange vu que la dernière partie du quiz était sur lui. D'ailleurs Ange, comment vas-tu ? Es-tu un hacker comme moi ou un obsédé des lettres comme mon cher et tendre époux ? Cet ordinateur est le tien maintenant, tu peux changer le mot de passe. Je vous aime tous les deux !**_

Maria disparut et la page d'accueil apparut. Tom essayait de ne pas pleurer, il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis 18 ans. Harry pleurait devant l'écran. Il venait de voir sa mère et il avait un père, quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui.

-Je m'appelle Ange papa ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, souffla Tom. Tu t'appelles Ange Thomas Jedusor.

Et après avoir dit ça, il fondit en larmes.

* * *

À son bureau, elle travaillait dure pour finir son dossier qu'elle devait rendre dans une semaine quand elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de sa boîte mail. Elle y alla et lut le message.

- _ **Votre ancienne ligne vient d'être ouverte. Souhaitez-vous laisser un message ?**_

* * *

Bon ... ne nous tuez pas !

une fin encore sadique, on l'avoue. la suite la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

bon le chapitre suivant, après une très longue attente (d'une semaine)

petite avancé et apparition de dumby, préparez-vous à lui balancer des légumes !

 **Adenoide : on ne dit rien, la réponse est dans ce chap**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Harry s'installa à son bureau à côté d'Hermione et alluma l'ordinateur de sa mère. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il savait qu'il avait un père. Après avoir craqué l'ordinateur, ils avaient fouillé dans les photos et Harry s'était vu dans les bras de sa mère et de son père chez eux ou au travail. Son père lui avait expliqué l'accident et la disparition de sa mère. Il avait tout dit à Hermione aussi, elle était très heureuse pour lui et Tom avait décidé de la rencontrer pour en savoir plus sur son fils. Hermione ne s'est pas gênée de raconter ses exploits dont Harry se serait bien passé. Tom avait prévenu de son côté son équipe et ce fut la première fois depuis 18 ans que ses employés virent leur patron sourire. Certains pensaient même qu'il était malade. Drago leur avait donnés un nouveau projet qui était nettement plus difficile puisque c'était Tom qui l'avait choisi. Ils consultaient plusieurs documentaires sur une affaire quand l'ordinateur a sonné. Harry leva les yeux et alla dans sa boîte e-mail. Il vit un nouveau mail dont il ne connaissait pas l'adresse. Il ouvrit le message après avoir mis un pare-feu sur son ordinateur. Un visage apparut, lui sourit et laissa place à un message.

- _ **Bonjour Ange, j'imagine que ton père va bien aussi ?**_

Harry resta immobile à regarder le message jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le secoue.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je dois aller voir mon père Mione. Préviens Drago pour moi s'il te plaît, dit Harry.

-Dis Harry, c'est un peu trop tôt ? Demanda Hermione.

-De quoi ? Dit Harry.

-Je peux comprendre que tu n'as jamais eu d'affection de la part des Dursley mais de là à appeler notre patron, ton père. Je trouve ça un peu précipité, expliqua Hermione.

-... c'est vrai que comme ça, c'est inhabituel mais je ne sais pas. C'est venu comme ça, sans la moindre hésitation. Peut-être que ça me réconforte un peu, dit Harry.

Hermione acquiesça, elle savait que Harry souhaitait une famille aimante et comme il venait de retrouver son vrai père, il était perdu. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour appeler Tom Jedusor, "papa".

-Et toi, tu ne crois que je ne te vois pas avec Malefoy ? Ça fait combien de fois que vous prenez un café ensemble, cinq? Un peu plus ? Se défendit Harry.

-Il ne se passe rien avec Drago ...

-Ah ! Tu l'appelles Drago, de mieux en mieux, sourit son ami.

-Va rejoindre ton père Harry avant que je ne te tue, le prévint Hermione.

-Tout de suite, rit Harry.

Il prit son ordinateur et courut au bureau de son père. Il entra sans frapper et vit Severus et Lucius adossés contre la bibliothèque de Tom.

-Euh, je peux revenir plus tard, dit-il.

-Pas besoin Ange. Que veux-tu ? Demanda Tom qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-J'ai reçu un message sur l'ordinateur de maman. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est un spam … vous allez quelque part ?

-Non mon garçon. En réalité, c'est nous qui sommes venus voir votre patron, Dit Dumbledore.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit d'attendre dehors Dumbledore, grogna Tom.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas entendu, à cause de l'âge sûrement. Et vous devez être Mr Potter ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-En effet monsieur, je suis désolé mais je devais …

-Me demander quelque chose, le coupa Tom. Désolé mais je m'occupe personnellement de Mr Potter et de son amie pendant ce stage.

-Oh vous ressemblez tant à James Mr Potter, remarqua la femme à côté de Dumbledore.

-Je n'en doute pas Madame, dit Harry.

-Voyons Minerva, ce n'est pas le moment. Vous avez de chance Tom, j'ai entendu dire que ce jeune homme avait du talent, dit Dumbledore.

-C'est sûr qu'il a du talent, accepta Tom. _Et tu ne l'auras pas !_ Pensa-t-il.

-Je vois. Devons-nous reporter notre réunion ou nous pouvons commencer maintenant ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Les affaires sont les affaires. Severus et Lucius vont vous expliquer le début et j'arrive dès que j'ai fini avec mon stagiaire, dit rapidement Tom.

-Très bien, ravi de vous avoir rencontré Harry.

Harry le salua poliment mais il frissonnait intérieurement de peur. Cet homme était dangereux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Inconscient, il se rapprocha de son père qui était aussi en train de pester intérieurement contre le vieux fou. Ce mec savait qui était Ange et il jouait l'ignorant, si seulement il pouvait le tuer aujourd'hui.

-Papa … on s'occupe de l'ordinateur ? Demanda Harry.

Tom sortit de sa transe et regarda l'ordinateur de sa femme que son fils avait allumé. Il le tourna vers lui et lança plusieurs logiciels qu'il avait appris de sa femme. Ange le regarda faire avec surprise.

-Pas mal pour un homme de lettre, le complimenta Harry.

-Comment crois-tu que j'ai séduit ta mère ? Dit Tom.

-Dans ses lettres, elle disait le contraire, la taquina Ange.

Tom le regarda un moment avant de se concentrer sur l'analyse.

-Ce n'est pas un spam … tu sais comment savoir d'où ce message vient ? Demanda Tom.

-Une géo localisation ? Je m'en occupe, rit Harry.

Harry tapa quelques secondes et Tom vit une carte apparaître sur l'écran. Il vit l'adresse apparaître dans un coin et plusieurs traits finirent par encadrer les îles françaises de l'Atlantique. Ange fit un encadrement puis zooma. Une cible était sur l'île d'Oléron.

-Voilà où se trouve notre inconnu. Ce lieu te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Ange.

-C'est l'endroit où nous avons passé nos vacances avant l'accident avec ta mère … attends !

-Quoi ? Demanda Ange.

-Tu viens tout juste de recevoir ce message. Je sais que je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir mais une seule personne pouvait y accéder, expliqua Tom.

-Maman, dit Ange.

-Exact mais notre inconnu vient tout juste d'envoyer un message or si c'est vraiment Maria, elle aurait déjà essayé de me contacter sauf si …

-Elle savait qu'on allait la surveiller, finit Ange.

-Tout juste. Envoie-lui un seul message et prépare tes valises. Un petit tour là-bas s'impose, Conclut Tom.

-Mais papa, l'île est quand même grande et on ne sait pas par où commencer, remarqua son fils.

-Si, sur ce côté de l'île, il y a une de nos entreprises et connaissant ta mère, elle a dû trouver un emploi, expliqua Tom.

-Bon. Je lui envoie un message et je te laisse aller à cette belle réunion qui t'attend. À plus !

Ange déguerpit du bureau juste à temps quand il entendit un vase s'écraser contre la porte. C'était plus qu'évident que son père n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Il retourna à son bureau et ouvrit une nouvelle page. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et trouva quoi dire à l'inconnu.

- _ **Oui je vais bien. Avec papa, on va aller faire un tour sur la plage.**_

Il envoya le mail quand Hermione revint avec deux paquets.

-J'ai acheté de quoi remplir notre estomac. Bon appétit !

Harry mordit son sandwich et ouvrit sa salade maïs. Il regarda à nouveau les photos de sa mère et sourit à l'idée de passer des vacances avec son père.

* * *

Remus était devant son ordinateur, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de vérifier quelques trucs sur l'entreprise quand une alarme retentit. Il ouvrit le fichier et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était l'ancienne ligne Internet de Maria Jedusor. Il zooma sur les îles françaises quand une page blanche apparut et un gros chien noir courut sur son écran.

- _ **Game Over Lunard ! Je te propose une soirée hacker demain soir entre amis. Et n'espère pas récupérer la page que tu veux voir, je la garde pour moi : p**_

 _ **À demain Lunard !**_

Le chien disparut et Lunard revint sur sa page d'accueil. Il sourit au message que lui a envoyé Sirius et il prit son téléphone pour appeler Dumbledore.

-Patron ? Vous êtes encore à la réunion ? Bon, j'ai localisé une personne qui utilise la connexion de Mme Jedusor. Non, je ne sais pas où s'est exactement. Je sais juste que c'est au niveau des îles françaises. Ok, je regarde si Mr Jedusor prend des billets. Oui, je vous tiens au courant monsieur, dit Remus.

Il raccrocha et éteignit son ordinateur avant de quitter l'entreprise. Il réfléchit au rendez-vous que lui avait proposé Sirius et il avait hâte de le voir.

* * *

Ange prit sa valise déjà prête et courut dans le salon dire au revoir à Hermione. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait reçu un message d'un inconnu sur l'ordinateur de sa mère et il y avait de forte chance que ce soit elle qui l'ait envoyé. Il arriva au salon et vit Hermione avec un tablier et un livre de cuisine.

-Tu ne vas pas plus loin avec ça Hermione ! Tu as tout de prêt dans le frigo, tu auras juste à réchauffer et si tu n'y arrives pas, demande à Drago, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de t'aider, dit-il.

-Mais faut bien que j'apprenne un jour, bouda Hermione. Et puis pourquoi notre patron m'aiderait à faire à manger, demanda Hermione.

-Voyons donc ? Tu n'as pas vu ses regards sur toi. Il te dévore des yeux quand tu travailles et le nombre de fois où vous avez pris vos cafés ensemble, dit innocemment Ange.

-Ça doit être ton imagination … ton avion part à quelle heure ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ne change pas de sujet Mione, la taquina Ange.

Heureusement, on sonna à la porte et Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

-Mr Jedusor. Vous êtes venus récupérer votre fils ? dit-elle.

-Désolé de vous l'arrachez mais si c'est vraiment Maria qui a envoyé ce mail, je tiens à ce qu'il soit là quand on la retrouvera. Ça ne vous dérange pas de toute façon ? Demanda Tom.

-Oh non pas du tout, dit Hermione.

-Je suis là papa ! On se revoit quand on rentre Mione et ne fais pas brûler la cuisine, dit Ange.

-Oui, oui.

-Vous savez, je pense que Drago se fera une joie de vous aider, ajouta Tom avant de fermer la porte.

Hermione regarda la porte se fermer bêtement avant d'aller se chercher une pomme et aller sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à dire que Malefoy voulait l'aider ?

* * *

Ange avait fini par s'endormir pendant le trajet et Tom en profita pour l'observer. Dix-huit ans qu'il avait attendu ce moment. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec son fils, trop d'années les avaient séparés. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait faire avec sa famille, quel était son pull préféré. Mais c'était fini maintenant, il avait retrouvé son fils et peut-être sa femme. Si jamais elle était encore en vie, il se débrouillerait pour faire un procès contre Dumbledore. Il avait assez de preuves pour le faire tomber. Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Lunard arriva devant l'appartement de Sirius et toqua deux fois à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes quand il entendit quelqu'un venir derrière lui. Il se retourna et Sirius apparut juste à côté de lui, mettant la clé dans la serrure.

-Bon Dieu, tu es toujours aussi petit Patmol, plaisanta Remus.

-No comment Lunard, j'ai atteint les 1 m 75 alors un peu de respect ! le prévint Sirius.

-Veuillez m'excuser votre altesse.

Sirius lui tira la langue et l'invita dans son appartement. Il sourit quand il vit les paquets de chips et la boîte de bouffe rapide. Il posa sa sacoche sur la table basse et sortit son ordinateur. Sirius fit de même et se mit en face de son ami.

-Les règles sont simples Remus. Le premier qui atteint le dernier niveau gagne la partie. Celui qui gagne doit dire où il bosse et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans l'entreprise, celui qui perd est obligé de répondre à la question du gagnant, Dit Sirius en téléchargeant le jeu.

-Est-ce un piège Sirius ? Demanda Remus.

-Non mais il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir alors prépare-toi Lunard car je vais encore gagner, assura Sirius.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux une chips quand l'écran afficha le départ du jeu.

...

Remus poussa un soupir sur son clavier tandis que Sirius criait dans l'appartement. Sirius venait encore de gagner même si ils étaient tous les deux à l'avant dernier niveau. Il prit une bière et la but doucement quand Sirius revint devant lui.

-Donc, où bosses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-À l'Ordre du Phénix, je suis comme toi, l'informaticien de l'entreprise, répondit Remus.

-Ok … est-ce que Dumbledore t'a demandé de surveiller un fichier ? Continua Sirius.

-Euh oui … celui de Harry, le fils de James. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs … mais il paraît qu'il aurait dû venir dans notre entreprise au lieu de la tienne, expliqua Remus.

-Remus, ça ne peut pas être le fils de James, dit Sirius.

-Mais il lui ressemble et le test ADN concorde ! dit Remus.

-Lily et James ont eu un accident il y a 19 ans. Pour survivre, les médecins ont été obligés de retirer à Lily son utérus alors explique-moi comment Harry aurait pu naître ?

-Attend une minute tu veux, tu es en train de me dire que cet enfant a été adopté ? Mais les tests ADN, c'est du bluff ? Fut surpris Remus.

-Non, le test était à peu près correct parce que cet enfant vient d'une des sœurs de Lily …

-Tu parles de Pétunia ? Mais elle n'a pas les yeux verts ! S'exclama Remus.

-Pas Pétunia mais Maria Jedusor, la femme de mon patron morte il y a 18 ans. Et je pense qu'on ne peut pas adopter un enfant sauf si les deux parents sont morts. Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es mis Remus mais une chose est sûre, c'est que c'était une connerie.

* * *

Voilà pas de fin sadique mais un point de vue dans l'ensemble. Si vous voyez une fin sadique ... on s'excuse à l'avance!

on espère que vous avez aimé ce chap et n'oubliez pas un commentaire

à la prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde !

bon, bienvenue sur les îles françaises de l'océan Atlantique et partons tout de suite à la recherche de Maria !

 **Adenoide : c'est exactement ça !**

 **Harriet : dans ce cas, on va pas te retenir, profite bien de la suite de l'histoire !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Tom regardait son fils dormir paisiblement quand l'hôtesse de l'air lui apporta une bière avec un journal. Il avait reçu un mail de Sirius qui lui avait expliqué comment Dumbledore avait pu s'occuper de l'adoption de Ange grâce à leur informaticien qui avait piraté et modifié le fichier d'adoption. Il devait admettre que ce Remus Lupin était doué. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas dans leur entreprise, il colla le mail dans le dossier contre Dumbledore. Il avait décidé d'attaquer Dumbledore en justice dès que le test ADN avait révélé qu'Harry Potter était son fils et que Dumbledore l'avait laissé chez des parents abusifs. Au moins, il aura bousillé la vie de cet homme ainsi que son entreprise. C'était d'une pierre, deux coups. Une heure plus tard, le commandant de bord leur annonça qu'ils allaient atterrir dans 10 minutes et que les passagers devaient attacher leurs ceintures. Tom s'exécuta et le fit aussi pour Ange qui était encore endormi, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps car il se réveilla pendant l'atterrissage. Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter l'aéroport et d'aller à l'hôtel. Tom demanda expressément à l'accueil leur clé de chambre afin de poser leurs valises. Il était fatigué et à cran avec ce voyage et Ange s'endormait presque debout.

Une fois dans la chambre, Ange posa ses affaires et s'écroula sur le lit. Tom posa ses affaires sur le lit d'à côté et rejoignit son fils, se mettant derrière lui.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence les recherches ? Demanda Ange.

-Demain. Je pense que tu es assez fatigué pour aujourd'hui et de toute façon, ta marraine n'est disponible que demain, dit Tom.

-Ma marraine ? Depuis quand … c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas la connaître à cause de Dumbledore, grogna-t-il.

Tom leva les yeux et prit son fils contre lui de façon à ce que son dos soit contre sa poitrine. Il le cala entre ses jambes et lui secoua tendrement les cheveux.

-Papa ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Gueula Ange.

-Peut-être mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est quand tu avais un an. Tu savais à peine courir, je n'ai pas entendu ton premier mot, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras quand tu avais besoin de réconfort alors je pense que tu peux m'accorder ça, dit Tom.

Ange se calma et se laissa aller contre le corps de son père. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de tendresse à cause des Dursley mais il était prêt à faire un effort. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la main de son père dans ses cheveux jusqu'à s'endormir à nouveau. Tom sentit son fils se détendre complètement et comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il le posa confortablement dans son lit et sortit ses affaires avant de composer un numéro.

-Bonjour, je ne te dérange pas ? Bon, tu es libre à quelle heure demain ? Ok je serai là à la première heure avec une surprise et je ne te dirai rien d'autre.

Il raccrocha et éteignit son téléphone pour avoir la paix. Il se changea et se glissa dans son lit, regardant une dernière fois son fils dormir avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tom et Ange se trouvaient devant l'entreprise Darkness qui était aussi grande que celle présente en Angleterre.

-Mon Dieu ! Ce bâtiment est énorme ! Cria Ange.

-Oui mais tu n'as encore rien vu. On va rencontrer ta marraine maintenant et autant te prévenir tout de suite, elle est particulière, le prévint Tom avec un petit rire.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, à l'accueil la secrétaire salua Tom, le prévenant qu'elle était là. Il la remercia et poussa Ange dans l'ascenseur de verre, appuyant sur le dernier étage. Ayant une vue panoramique sur toute l'île, Ange préféra regarder dehors, ils regardaient au loin les bateaux quitter le port pour aller pêcher. Quand la sonnette retentit, il suivit son père. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte et plusieurs armures ainsi que quelques armes. Tom se dirigea vers elles et prit un bouclier et une épée qu'il tendit à Ange avant d'en prendre à son tour.

-Euh … elle est si spéciale que ça ma marraine ? S'inquiéta Ange.

-Oui, dit Tom en ouvrant la porte.

Il protégea son visage juste à temps parce que deux fléchettes atterrirent sur son bouclier à hauteur de son visage. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendit plus la directrice prendre ses jouets pour les planter dans ce pauvre bouclier avant de le baisser.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment on a pu devenir amis, dit Tom.

-Espèce de grossier personnage ! Me raccrocher au nez avant que j'en place une et tu dis que c'est moi qui t'accueille mal ! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Cria la jeune femme.

Ange laissa les deux adultes s'engueuler, restant cacher derrière son père. Il savait rester discret quand le danger était proche et cette femme était un danger.

-Enfin bref, où la fameuse surprise ? Si jamais c'est encore un mec à me présenter, tu peux dégager, j'en ai trouvé un ! le prévint-elle.

-Alors je te répète que ce n'est pas moi qui envoie tous ces nazes à ta porte, ta vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas et deuxièmement, je serai opposé à cette union si jamais tu me demandes ça, soupira Tom en se mettant sur le côté.

-Tu ne le connais même pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

-C'est pourquoi je m'y oppose ! Rétorqua Tom. Bref, la voilà, la surprise !

Ange fut à découvert devant une grande femme qui avait le même âge que son père. Elle était très pâle et de longs cheveux noirs reliés en une natte derrière son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron-jaune très clair, ce qui était très peu commun. Elle portait un tailleur noir et elle le fixait intensément.

-Est-ce que je me trompe ou ce petit te ressemble ? Dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'Ange, prenant son visage entre ses deux mains froides, regardant ses yeux.

-Les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des pommettes plus que mignonnes, des yeux verts intensif même si on peut deviner une teinte rouge au centre, la peau pâle et …

Elle releva sa chemise sans demander son avis, faisant crier Ange.

-Trois grains de beauté en forme de triangle dans ton dos au creux de tes hanches. C'est mon Ange ! Mon filleul adoré ! Hurla-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ange lança un regard suppliant à son père qui lui sourit tout simplement.

-Permet-moi de te présenter ta marraine, Nagini Serpentard.

* * *

Ange et Tom parlèrent pendant des heures avec Nagini du passé d'Ange quand il était encore avec ses vrais parents. Nagini lui montra même quelques photos de lui. Ange aimait sa marraine même si elle était bizarre mais bon, elle était mieux que n'importe quelle autre marraine.

-Non pas que je suis ennuyé par cette conversation mais j'aimerai qu'on en vienne au fait. Est-ce que tu as recrutée dans l'entreprise quelqu'un qui ressemblerait à Maria !? Demanda Tom.

-Quand même Tom, je l'aurai reconnue en la voyant quoique …

-Oui ? Dit Ange.

-J'utilise depuis plusieurs années le logiciel de Maria pour recruter mes employés et je ne rencontre que ceux qui posent des problèmes. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il se peut que je n'en sache rien car son but est de se faire passer pour morte, expliqua Nagini.

-Bon, tu as au moins les dossiers de tous tes employés ? Soupira Tom.

-Bien sûr, je vais demander à Fabienne de me les monter, dit Nagini en sortant du bureau.

-Pourquoi on a besoin des dossiers ? Tout peut-être vérifié sur le net, dit Ange.

-Mon pauvre petit. Ta mère était peut-être brillante mais il y avait un problème avec son logiciel, dit Tom.

-Et lequel ? Demanda Ange.

-Il n'y a pas les photos des personnes employées sur leurs dossiers numériques, répondit Tom.

Après deux heures de recherches, Tom finit enfin sa première pile pour entamer sa deuxième. Il n'y avait rien sur sa femme. Nagini avait déjà fini sa partie et il ne restait que quelques dossiers à son fils. Il savait que sa femme était intelligente mais là, ce n'était pas le moment. Dumbledore pouvait arriver à tout moment et la trouver avant eux. Ange de son côté, prit le dernier dossier qu'il avait. Il lut les compétences de l'employé et chercha sa photo. Elle était à la fin, l'employé était une femme de 48 ans brune avec de jolies pommettes. Elle avait peu de rides pour son âge mais ce qui attira l'attention de Ange fut ses yeux : aussi vert que les sien.

-Papa, j'ai peut-être quelque chose !

Tom se jeta presque sur son fils et examina la photo.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance même si ta mère a les cheveux châtain-roux. J'imagine qu'elle s'est fait une couleur pour se mêler à la foule.

-C'est que ce sont ses yeux. J'ai toujours aimé sa couleur vert forêt, on avait l'impression qu'elle nous transperçait avec son regard, commenta Nagini.

-Elle se nomme Sarah Mijedour … drôle de nom, dit Ange.

-Peut-être mais si tu arranges les lettres et que tu enlèves le « h », ça fait Maria Jedusor, dit Tom.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Lui demanda Nagini.

-Ce fut notre passe-temps quand on n'avait rien à faire au bureau, dit Tom.

-Madame, Albus Dumbledore souhaiterai s'entretenir avec vous, déclara Fabienne en entrant dans la pièce.

-Pour parler de quoi ? demanda Nagini.

-D'une certaine Sarah Mijedour. Il paraît qu'elle veut démissionner pour aller chez eux, expliqua-t-elle.

-Où se trouve-t-elle ? Demanda Tom.

-À l'étage du dessous. Dois-je aussi prévenir Mr Dumbledore ? Répondit Fabienne.

-Surtout pas, retenez-le aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez, dit Nagini en sortant du bureau avec Tom et Ange.

-Ils sont là pour elle, dit-elle.

-Oui mais comment ont-ils réussi à la trouver aussi rapidement ? Demanda Tom en prenant les escaliers.

* * *

Ahem, fin ? -_-'

la suite arrive la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire pour nous ;)

à plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde !

Chers lecteurs, c'est avec une grande joie que nous vous annonçons que nous arrivons au centre de l'intrigue donc suspens à gogo !

Nous attendrons avec impatience vos commentaires bien sûr :) Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

 **Prisc : voici la suite !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Maria Jedusor était une femme assez simple, accroc à l'informatique et au temps qu'elle passait avec son mari. Quand Ange arriva dans leur famille, sa vie fut plus que comblée, il était un mélange parfait entre Tom et elle. Mais au retour des vacances et après l'accident, elle avait tout oublié : son métier, sa vie, sa famille, son identité. Elle se réveilla dans un hôpital où elle apprit qu'elle venait de Londres mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Pour plus de sécurité, son médecin l'avait placée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour qu'elle puisse revivre en communauté et cinq ans plus tard, elle put travailler à l'entreprise Darkness en tant que conseillère d'administration. Bien sûr, elle avait des flashbacks de temps en temps et elle était persuadée de connaître cette entreprise. Dans ses rêves, elle se voyait sourire à un beau jeune homme qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Cet homme était marié et devant son regard aimant et la bague qu'elle portait au doigt, elle supposait que cet homme pouvait être son mari. C'est deux ans plus tard quand elle fut témoin d'un accident de voiture et que tout lui revint, Tom, Ange, l'entreprise, les vacances, l'accident … quand elle fut sûre de tout savoir, elle pensa prévenir Tom que tout allait bien et qu'elle était en vie. Mais avant cela, elle alla à l'hôpital où elle s'était réveillée pour savoir si quelqu'un était venu la voir ou savoir comment elle allait. Elle fut choquée quand elle apprit qu'Albus Dumbledore était venu à l'hôpital pour la récupérer, prétextant qu'il était un parent éloigné. Pourquoi Tom n'était pas venu lui-même ? Elle chercha dans les dépêches londoniennes pour savoir si il s'était passé quelque chose et elle vit une semaine après son accident, un article concernant son enterrement et celui de son fils. La photo montrait Tom seul devant deux tombes. Elle vit un an après la mort de sa sœur Lily et de James, laissant leur enfant orphelin. Ce fut dur pour elle de traverser tous ces événements sans sa famille mais elle avait préféré le faire avant d'avoir compris pourquoi Dumbledore avait menti pour la récupérer. Elle fit plusieurs recherches et elle découvrit que l'Ordre du Phénix, du moins son directeur, avait engagé un mercenaire pour tuer son mari au retour de ses vacances avec sa famille. Après cela, une alliance se serait faite entre les deux entreprises et Dumbledore en serait le seul dirigeant. Elle avait pensé avertir la police française au sujet de sa découverte mais si jamais Tom la croyait vraiment morte et que Dumbledore savait au sujet de son passage dans un hôpital psychiatrique, il pourrait s'en sortir sans dommage en faisant croire qu'elle était encore folle. Elle jugea préférable de ne rien dire et attendit le moment propice pour agir mais il ne vint jamais. Elle vérifiait aussi comment allait Tom via les actus peoples et elle était heureuse qu'il ne s'était remarié après ce tragique événement.

Après quinze ans sans nouvelles, Maria se fit à l'idée qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais avec son mari et qu'elle ne retrouverait plus son petit garçon. Elle avait refait ses papiers et effacé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses années avec Tom jusqu'à ce message qui lui annonça que son ancienne boîte mail était ouverte. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures devant l'écran, Ange était en vie et avec son père puisque Tom avait gardé ses affaires. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que sa famille vienne la chercher ici.

* * *

Maria sifflotait à son poste de bonne humeur, elle avait demandé à Fabienne si la directrice avait de la visite et elle sauta intérieurement de joie quand elle lui confirma que Tom venait accompagner d'un jeune homme. Il était vrai qu'Ange était à présent un adolescent de dix-neuf ans. Oh comme elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu, une fois de retour en Angleterre, elle obligerait Tom à prendre des vacances pour rester à la maison et en savoir plus sur son fils. Oui, c'était un plan génial !

-Eh bien, j'en connais une qui est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, dit Mafalda à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Je vais peut-être revoir quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis dix-huit ans ! Cria-t-elle excitée.

-Oh, un ami d'enfance ? Mieux, ton ancien amour de jeunesse ? Demanda son amie.

-Confidentiel très chère, je ne dirai pas un mot, dit Maria.

Son amie bouda un moment mais redevint sérieuse quand le téléphone sonna. Elle écouta et hocha plusieurs fois la tête en souriant coquinement à Maria qui ne comprenait pas la signification de son sourire.

-T'as de la chance, ton mec est en bas et il t'attend, lui sourit Mafalda.

Maria sourit comme une folle et bondit dans les escaliers en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Ça y est, Tom l'avait retrouvée, elle allait retrouver sa maison, ses amis, son boulot. Elle expliquera à son mari la situation avec Dumbledore et ils feront un procès pour mettre cet homme derrière les barreaux. Elle arriva à l'accueil et s'apprêtait à sauter dans les bras de Tom quand elle le vit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Paniqua-t-elle.

-Ah ma chère amie, j'espère que vous avez profité de votre vie ici mais il est temps de revenir à la maison maintenant, lui sourit Dumbledore.

* * *

Tom et Ange courrait dans les escaliers rejoindre l'accueil. Ils avaient couru au poste de Maria mais sa collègue les avait informés qu'elle était descendue au rez-de-chaussée pour aller voir son mec. Bien sûr, Tom comprit que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui était en bas et que la seule personne qui était au courant au sujet de sa femme était son ennemi. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, ne s'occupant plus de la collègue de sa femme.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si il est déjà parti avec Maria ? Demanda Ange.

-On est des génies dans la famille donc on trouvera bien un plan mais en aucun cas on laisse ce fou nous manipuler, le prévint son père.

Ange acquiesça au moment où ils virent Dumbledore en compagnie d'une très jolie femme. Tom ralentit, admirant les traits finement ciselés de cette personne qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule femme.

-Maria ! Cria-t-il.

-Tom. Toujours aussi bel homme, souffla Maria en regardant son mari.

-À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Un vieillard ? Plaisanta Tom.

-J'aurais été déçue, sourit Maria.

Ange regarda ses parents se dire des niaiseries alors que sa mère était quand même en compagnie d'un homme dangereux qui se racla justement la gorge.

-Bonjour Tom, j'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé, le salua Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore. Je pense que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, grogna Tom.

-Oh vous parlez de votre femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte vous la rendre après notre petite conversation, le rassura Dumbledore.

-Une conversation ? Quel genre de conversation ? Et où est le vigile ? Se méfia Tom.

-Celle de l'union de nos deux entreprises dont je serai le seul gérant, je tiens à vous rassurer, vous pouvez être le vice-président. Quant au gardien de sécurité, je pense qu'il n'est plus de ce monde maintenant, continua Dumbledore.

-Je refuse tout contrat avec vous et vous le savez très bien, siffla Tom.

-Voyons Tom, vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive un malheur à votre femme ou à votre fils ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Comme si un vieux sénile comme vous pouvez faire quelque chose …

-Tom je t'en supplie, tais-toi ! Le coupa Maria en regardant avec horreur son fils.

Tom se retourna pour savoir pourquoi il devait se taire quand il vit sur le front de son fils un point rouge. Il regarda dans la direction opposée et aperçut sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face une silhouette.

-Un sniper ? C'est comme ça que tu t'es débarrassé du vigile et tu dis qu'on va juste avoir une conversation ! Gueula Tom.

-Oui si tu ne décides pas de faire des conneries, on s'en sortira tous indemnes, confirma Dumbledore.

-Rends-moi au moins Maria, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire, demanda Tom.

-Dans ce cas, donne-moi ton fils, dit Dumbledore.

-Non, refusa Tom.

-Tant pis.

Tom ne comprit pas la signification de sa phrase quand la vitre derrière eux se brisa pour laisser passer une balle qui effleura la joue d'Ange.

-ANGE ! Hurlèrent ses parents.

Ange posa sa main sur sa joue et constata qu'il avait une petite coupe superficielle. Il pressa un peu plus pour stopper le sang avec le mouchoir que son père s'empressa de lui donner. Il pressa plus fort et inconsciemment, se cacha derrière Tom, le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'arrêter de trembler.

-Vous êtes malade, un dégénéré mental, siffla Tom.

-Tom … n'aggrave pas la situation, pleura Maria.

-Alors Tom, le gamin ou ta femme, le laissa choisir Dumbledore.

* * *

Ok fin sadique mais on est au plein cœur de l'intrigue ! C'était obligé que ça se finisse comme ça :/

petit commentaire ?

à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Allez, sortez tous vos instruments de torture, il est temps de détruire Dumbledore ! Sans modération bien sûr ;)

C'est aussi le temps des négociations. Alors à votre avis, que va choisir Tom ? Maria ? Ange ? L'entreprise ? Réponse maintenant !

 **Harriet : Merci beaucoup et non, Tom n'a pas les chevilles gonflées mais pour ce qui est de son égo ... peut-être :)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Tom regarda le vieillard qui détenait sa femme sans savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Il osait non seulement s'approprier son entreprise mais en plus, il voulait son fils comme prise d'otage si il lui rendrait sa femme. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de se débarrasser du sniper quand il vit Ange avancer vers Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire Ange ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le rejoindre pour qu'il libère Maria, dit Ange.

-C'est trop risqué ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui va arriver ou même ce qu'il va te faire, paniqua Tom.

-Papa, tu n'as pas vu Maria depuis dix-huit ans, je te reverrai après les négociations, le rassura Ange.

-Mais j'ai vécu avec ta mère avant alors que toi, je t'ai perdu à l'âge de un an, s'obstina Tom.

-Le temps nous est compté Tom, si tu veux en finir rapidement, les coupa Dumbledore.

Tom n'était toujours pas d'accord mais Ange trancha pour lui en rejoignant Dumbledore qui lâcha Maria. Elle se jeta sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, lui promettant de le récupérer et qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble comme une vraie famille. Elle ne s'éternisa pas car le sniper avait toujours en ligne de mire la tête de son fils et rejoignit son mari.

-Rendez-vous demain après-midi dans mon entreprise Tom, vous pouvez aussi venir Maria si vous le souhaitez, déclara Dumbledore en quittant le bâtiment avec Ange devant lui.

Maria pleura encore plus fort dans les bras de son mari qui regardait avec haine le dos de son rival.

-Dis-moi qu'on va le récupérer Tom. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas après 18 ans d'attente, pleura-t-elle.

-Retournons en Angleterre pour commencer et je te jure que si Dumbledore touche à un cheveu de notre fils, il ne descendra pas directement en Enfer. Je te jure qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure avec moi avant, grogna Tom en prenant son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Maria.

-Je prends les devants. Dumby vous a arrachés de ma vie, je ne le laisserai pas faire une seconde fois, expliqua Tom en sortant son téléphone. Lucius ? Est-ce que ton fils est avec toi ?

* * *

De retour à Darkness, Severus, Lucius et Sirius saluèrent avec enthousiasme Maria mais ils se calmèrent rapidement quand ils virent qu'Ange n'était pas avec eux.

-Où est Ange ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ce très cher Dumbledore a jugé utile de ne discuter avec nous à condition qu'Ange reste son « invité », Expliqua Tom.

-Un invité très surveillé ? Demanda Lucius.

-Je dirai plutôt séquestré. Il ne le lâchera pas comme ça, Ange est un moyen de pression avantageux pour lui. S'il souhaite changer quelque chose qu'il lui est favorable, il suffit qu'il menace la vie de notre fils pour qu'on se plie à ses exigences et il n'en est pas question, dit Tom.

-Bon quelle est la situation pour le moment ? Demanda Sirius.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard mais Hermione m'a harcelé pour savoir pourquoi Ange n'était pas encore entré, s'excusa Drago.

-Eh bien, c'est sa petite amie Tom ? Espéra Maria.

-Non, dirent en même temps Tom et Drago.

-Drago …sourit Lucius.

-Bref, les coupa Severus. Si on pouvait revenir sur le gamin.

-En effet, donc Dumbledore détient Ange dans son entreprise et on doit le rencontrer demain après-midi pour s'occuper de l'union soi-disant volontaire de nos entreprises. On ignore totalement qui garde notre fils et s'il sera présent lors des négociations, récapitula Tom.

-C'est sûr qu'Ange sera avec nous après ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit physiquement là. Après tout, Dumbledore doit se douter qu'on compte libérer Ange afin que les négociations ne se fassent pas et qu'on puisse le traîner en justice, continua Maria.

-Donc il faut qu'on arrive à savoir où se tiendra Ange au moment des négations pour ensuite agir en conséquences. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'on ait un contact dans l'Ordre du Phénix et je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais ils sont tous loyaux envers Dumbledore et on ne connait personne pour nous renseigner, remarqua Severus.

-J'ai peut-être la solution à notre problème, sourit Sirius.

* * *

Ange se réveilla dans une pièce sombre et il pouvait sentir l'humidité du mur juste à côté de lui contre son dos. Il était cependant allongé sur un lit confortable, un peu trop à son goût. Il se leva doucement, la sensation de vertige étant peu agréable quand quelqu'un le força à se recoucher. Il grogna et essaya de repousser son adversaire mais ses muscles ne s'étaient pas encore remis de son sommeil forcé. Il regarda juste autour de lui pour savoir qui était là. À ce moment-là, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière dans la pièce. Ange ferma les yeux un bon moment, laissant les yeux s'adapter à la lumière. Quand il les ouvrit, il cria presque de terreur en voyant Dumbledore à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui.

-Eh bien Ange, j'espère que tu t'es assez reposé car de grandes choses t'attendent aujourd'hui, le salua Dumbledore.

Ange ne répondit et sauta hors du lit pour mettre le plus de distance entre Dumbledore et lui mais un autre homme l'agrippa et le colla sur la chaise. Ange se débattit pour que l'homme le lâche quand il vit un revolver devant son visage.

-Allons Ange, ce n'est pas aussi insurmontable que ça en a l'air, dit Dumbledore.

-Cela dépend monsieur. Pour ma part vous n'êtes rien à part une pourriture qui se sert des autres pour vous enrichir, cracha Ange.

Cela lui valut une claque qui le fit tomber de la chaise. L'autre homme le prit par le cou et faillit le frapper quand Dumbledore leva la main.

-Inutile de nous énerver messieurs, je pense qu'Ange a besoin de rester seul un petit moment. À toute à l'heure Ange, je te reverrai au moment des négociations, dit Dumbledore en sortant dans la pièce.

Son geôlier serra un peu sa poigne avant de lâcher et de se mettre devant la porte afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ange se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, face à l'homme qui le retenait avec un regard de défi. Il ne quitta pas son regard et il semblait que cela amusa l'homme qui laissa passer sur son visage un sourire un coin. Ils restèrent comme ça cinq minutes avant qu'Ange se sente engourdi à cause des médicaments qui circulaient encore dans son organisme. Le vieux l'avait drogué après avoir quitté l'aéroport sur l'île et il se sentait encore faible. Il se cala mieux et ferma les yeux bien conscient que c'était un signe de faiblesse mais il savait très bien qu'il devait rester en vie jusqu'aux négociations. Il laissa la fatigue l'emporter et il espéra mentalement que ses parents avaient trouvé une solution pour le libérer.

* * *

Maria et Tom étaient devant l'Ordre du Phénix avec leurs dossiers, si tout se passait bien, ils sortiraient avec leur fils et Dumbledore serait derrière les barreaux. Ils entrèrent dans l'entreprise et McGonagall les amena dans le bureau du directeur. Ils s'assirent en face de Dumbledore et Maria s'inquiéta quand il ne vit pas son fils dans la pièce.

-Où est Ange ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il cliqua quelque part sur son ordinateur et ouvrit une fenêtre montrant Ange attaché à une chaise avec la lèvre fendue.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda Tom.

-Je pense que votre fils n'a pas collaboré avec notre ami à côté de lui, sourit Dumbledore.

En effet, l'homme portait toujours sa cagoule et il se mit à côté d'Ange, souriant au couple.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai juste fendu la lèvre même si j'avoue que ça défigure son joli visage, dit-il en frôlant la joue de son prisonnier.

-Ne le touchez pas ! Le prévint Tom.

-Alors signez ce contrat et votre fils sera ici à la fin des négociations, conclut Dumbledore.

-Peut-on au moins lire ce contrat, demanda Maria.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous allez le signer de toute façon, dit Dumbledore.

-Je vais guider mon mari dans ses démarches donc je tiens à savoir ce que je vais devoir faire pour l'aider, insista Maria.

Dumbledore soupira et sortit un dossier de sa serviette qu'il tendit à Maria. Elle le lit rapidement et grimaça devant tous les droits qu'avaient Dumbledore sur leur entreprise : les employés seront remplacés, l'entreprise prendra le nom Ordre du Phénix et ils devront abandonner le marché High-tech. Elle le passa à Tom qui grimaça aussi et il se retenait de le déchirer devant Dumbledore avec son fils encore menacé. C'est quand ils virent le gars qui était avec Ange enlever la sécurité de son arme qu'ils ont réfléchi plus vite, Dumbledore s'impatientait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Désolé monsieur mais j'ai entendu du bruit à l'extérieur, je reviens tout de suite, s'excusa l'homme en sortant du champ de vision.

Dumbledore ne dit rien mais Tom pouvait facilement voir que cela le contrariait. Ils attendirent que l'homme revienne cinq minutes plus tard. Il regarda Dumbledore et fit un signe négatif de la tête pour lui signaler que ce n'était rien. Ange regardait son geôlier et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il semblait un peu plus grand qu'avant mais étant cloué dans une chaise, il ne pouvait pas juger facilement. Dumbledore se concentra sur ses invités qui ne semblaient pas rassurés du tout.

-Alors, allez-vous le signer ? Pressa-t-il.

Tom regarda son épouse qui hocha la tête, il regarda le contrat puis son rival. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son fils avant de souffler un bon coup.

-Non.

Ange s'étouffa presque et paniqua.

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Cria-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr de votre choix Tom, demanda Dumbledore.

-Absolument. Ce contrat ne sera jamais signé, confirma Tom.

-Alors soit, descend-le ! Ordonna Dumbledore.

-Tom ! Cria Maria.

Ils regardèrent l'homme cagoulé retirer la sécurité, leva son arme et tira dans la caméra. En même temps dans le bureau, une foule de policier entra et plaqua Dumbledore sur la table.

-Albus Dumbledore, au nom de la loi je vous arrête pour homicide volontaire, enlèvement et chantage, déclara Maugrey.

Maria sourit quand Dumbledore passa devant eux. Elle se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il était enfin temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Ange ne lâcha pas du regard la caméra explosée devant lui encore sous le choc.

-Décidément, je n'ai pas perdu la main, rit l'homme cagoulé.

Il enleva la cagoule mais à la place d'un homme affreux, le sbire de Dumby apparut Drago les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Salaud ! Tu as osé pointer une arme sur moi ! Cria Ange.

-Que veux-tu le boss a dit que ça devait être convainquant, ricana Drago.

* * *

Nah, vous pouvez aller avec Dumby pour le massacrer, on ne vous retient pas. c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre donc samedi prochain, ce sera l'épilogue :)

-Petit commentaire ?

à la prochaine fois !


	10. Épilogue

Salut tout le monde !

Dernière ligne droite avant la fin, c'est passé trop vite :/

mais bon ne sortons pas les mouchoirs trop vite et on vous laisse l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épilogue :

Ange quitta l'aéroport et attendit un taxi pour rejoindre ses parents dans leur résidence de vacances. Deux ans étaient passés depuis l'affaire avec Dumbledore qui était d'ailleurs en prison et ses parents n'avaient pas chômé pour réduire à néant sa réputation. Après la certitude que Dumbledore resterait derrière les barreaux pour trente ans, la famille Jedusor organisa une semaine de congé pour toute l'entreprise. Bien sûr, Lucius et Severus s'y opposèrent mais avec les arguments convaincants de Maria, ils finirent par accepter. Tom et Maria avaient programmé un voyage en France, en Espagne et en Islande. Ange avait pensé que c'était un peu trop pour une semaine mais il n'a en aucun cas regretté chaque destination, surtout les délicieuses sources chaudes en Islande. Ils avaient profité de leur vacances au maximum et Ange avait enfin pu connaître ses parents sans être gêné par le moindre problème. Il avait bien sûr demandé un peu de temps à ses parents pour absorber toutes les informations qu'il avait reçues. Il avait aussi demandé à Sirius comment allait s'en sorti Remus Lupin. Sirius lui expliqua que même si c'était involontaire et que Remus les avait aidés à retrouver Ange, il avait une peine de trois mois en prison mais Tom avait déjà récupéré son dossier pour l'embaucher à Darkness dès sa sortie. Hors de question de laisser un si bon élément aller dans une autre entreprise que la sienne.

À leur retour, Tom choisit les étudiants qui allaient avoir leurs places au sein de l'entreprise et bien sûr, Hermione et Ange furent pris. Maria leur sauta dessus et monopolisa Hermione pour lui demander plein de choses sur son fils, informations qu'Hermione donna avec plaisir. Ils eurent leur propre poste et leur patron était toujours Drago. Maria avait demandé une fois à son fils si Hermione était sa petite amie et Ange rit de bon cœur en lui disant que Drago et Hermione était presque un couple, il fallait juste qu'ils se lancent. Il a quand même fallu un an pour convaincre Hermione que Drago l'aimait sincèrement et que ce n'était pas une blague. Les journalistes ayant eu vent de l'affaire d'enlèvement et du retour de l'héritier Jedusor avaient envahi l'entreprise et le planning de Tom qui comptait bien assister à chaque interview pour bien ridiculiser Dumbledore devant le monde entier. Cela prit trois mois avant que les journalistes en aient assez pour écrire leurs papiers et maintenant, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

* * *

Il descendit et paya le taxi avant de chercher ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Ses parents avaient acheté une maison pour y vivre loin de l'entreprise pendant leur vacances et ils lui avaient donné le double des clés. Il entra dans le salon et posa sa valise, son manteau ainsi que ses clés et commença à chercher ses parents. Il monta les marches rapidement et longea le couloir pour d'abord se changer quand il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de ses parents. Il bifurqua et frappa rapidement à la porte avant d'ouvrir.

-Tom ~ !

Ange regarda avec horreur ses parents au lit avant de claquer la porte et retourner dans le salon en courant.

-FERMEZ LA PORTE À CLÉ BORDEL ! Cria-t-il.

Il reprit contenance dans la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau, il en avait vraiment besoin là. Il attendit dix minutes que ses parents descendent le rejoindre, il leva timidement la tête mais heureusement ses parents s'étaient rhabillés.

-Voyons Ange, tu sais pourtant qu'avec ton père on a des envies insatiables, bouda Maria.

-Je ne suis pas contre mais pensez à fermer la porte à clé ! Imaginez si jamais quelqu'un entre comme ça, à l'improviste, plaida Ange.

-Tu es le seul à connaître l'adresse, remarqua Tom.

-Je m'en fous ! C'est gênant ! Dit Ange.

-Alors tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie, il faudrait que tu te penches sur le sujet mon chéri, désespéra Maria.

-Un jour peut-être mais ce n'est pas la question, bafouilla Ange.

-Ah, tes joues sont rouges. Dis tout à ta maman chérie, je veux tout savoir, rit Maria en lui courant après.

Tom regarda son fils fuir sa mère trop avide de détails sur la vie de leur enfant. Elle respectait la vie privée des autres avant mais maintenant et surtout avec Ange, elle voulait tout savoir.

-Papa ! Ton aide ne serait pas de refus ! Cria Ange.

-Non ça va. Tu sais que ta mère ne mord pas, refusa Tom.

Ange le foudroya du regard mais Maria lui sauta dessus et le força de tout avouer sous peine de chatouilles s'il n'avouait pas. Tom les laissa se chamailler cinq minutes avant de tirer sa femme sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais nous dire Ange ? Demanda Tom.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous donner mais c'est dans ma valise et je souhaiterai me changer avant de tout vous expliquer, expliqua Ange.

Il prit sa valise et courut dans sa chambre prendre une douche tandis que Maria s'inquiétait.

-Il nous quitte, devina Maria.

-Quoi ? Fut surpris Tom.

-Il quitte Darkness. Tu sais combien il est intelligent Tommy, je suis sûr qu'il vient nous présenter son nouveau contrat, continua Maria.

-Mais non chérie, je suis sûr que c'est pour autre chose qu'il est venu nous voir. Il ne va pas s'éloigner de toi Maria, la rassura Tom.

-Et si …

-Non, il ne part pas, insista Tom.

Ange redescendit à ce moment-là avec deux lettres à la main.

-Ange, explique à ta mère que tu ne quittes pas l'entreprise, dit Tom.

-Pourquoi je partirai maman ? Demanda son fils.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Maria.

-Je te jure que je ne vous quitte pas, je suis trop important pour l'entreprise de toute façon, plaisanta Ange.

-Sale petit prétentieux, rit Tom.

-Enfin bref je voulais vous donner ça, dit Ange.

Ils prirent leurs lettres et en lurent le contenu.

-Ils se marient ! Cria de joie Maria.

-Lucius a enfin céder, sourit Tom.

-Oui, enfin, Narcissa a insisté. Je suis le témoin de Drago et la dame d'honneur d'Hermione est Luna, sourit Ange.

Tom laissa échapper un rire quand ils virent Maria habillée de son manteau et les clés de la voiture en main.

-Dépêchez-vous les garçons ou je choisis vos costumes toute seule, les prévint Maria.

* * *

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, conclut le prêtre.

Drago s'avança vers Hermione et l'embrassa avec passion sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement de la foule. Ange regarda ses deux amis heureux et fit un clin d'œil à Luna qui sourit. Il regarda ses parents à côté de ceux de Drago qui souriaient comme des idiots. La soirée passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Ange qui ouvrit la porte de la voiture des mariés.

-Ne la cassez surtout pas sinon je pense que Lucius vous enverra la note et les factures, les prévint Ange.

-Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, c'est mon mariage je te rappelle, dit Hermione.

-Excuse-moi Drago, j'ai offensé ta femme, se moqua Ange.

-Je pense qu'elle survivra pour cette fois, dit Drago.

-Ouais, va rejoindre la foule Ange, lui ordonna Hermione.

Ange rit et rejoignit ses parents dans la foule quand il se retourna.

-Pourquoi je dois rejoindre la foule ? Demanda-t-il.

La réponse lui vint quand le bouquet de son amie atterrit dans ses mains à la plus grande joie de sa mère.

-Oh Ange ! C'est magnifique ! Cria-t-elle.

-Est-ce un signe ? Demanda Tom.

Ange tourna la tête pour regarder Luna qui le regardait avec joie.

-Je crois que oui, leur sourit Ange.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà dix chapitres de pur plaisir, on espère que cette histoire vous aura plus jusqu'au bout ^-^

Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de prochaine histoire, place aux études donc si on écrit une nouvelle histoire, ce sera fin janvier début février.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à bientôt et joyeux Noël en avance !


End file.
